


Дорога к морю

by fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018), Sandie_Zyryanova



Series: ББ-квест 2020 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Grimdark, Post-Apocalypse, Road Trips, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: В этом Городе можно выжить, только помогая друг другу
Series: ББ-квест 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879738
Comments: 17
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), Работы команды fandom Women 2020





	Дорога к морю

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация к работе https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904878
> 
> Бета [sige_vic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic)

Сай рванул добытого оленя, но ветви держали крепко.

— Крестная! — крикнул Сай. — Кто это?

Крестная молча подошла, щурясь. Выхватила из-за спины меч. Рубанула…

Обрубки отдернулись, шипя и ежась; ядовитый сок закапал на остатки асфальта, разъедая их и окрашивая в неприятный синеватый цвет. Обрубленные концы ветвей остались на тушке оленя — их можно было только срезать, разомкнуть их объятия считалось невозможным.

— Вечно какая-то сволочь зарится на чужую добычу, — проворчал Сай, прижимая тушку к себе. Кровь пачкала одежду, но Сай этого не замечал.

Не видел.

— А ты не догадался, кто это? — спросила Крестная, стряхивая сок с меча.

— Уж куда мне, — надулся Сай. — Молчит, не дышит, не разговаривает, не рычит…

— Это дзюбокко, балда.

Сай поморщился.

— Живое дерево?

— Они все живые. Только не все могут передвигаться.

Сай пожал плечами. Крестная вложила меч в ножны за спиной, взяла у Сая тушку оленя, бросила «пошли» и зашагала. В спешке был смысл — дзюбокко могло вернуться, хотя мстительности за этими тварями вроде бы пока не замечали. Но Сай торопко засеменил за ней.

Сейчас менялось все и каждый день.

— Крестная, — запыхавшись, попросил Сай, догнав ее. — А расскажешь, как было раньше?

***

Раньше все было по-другому.

Дома были целыми. В них стояла мебель. Не такая, как сейчас, самодельная, из кое-как обработанных деревяшек и что под руку попадется, а красивая и модная. На нее нужно было копить деньги. Наверное, надо начать с того, что раньше были деньги, и за них можно было купить все, что пожелаешь.

Я не помню, кто их придумал.

Прошлое, кажется, всегда со мной, но когда я пытаюсь что-то вспомнить, в памяти тут же начинает клубиться сизый туман, вроде того, что приходит из леса. В этом тумане ни за что нельзя гулять — очень легко заблудиться, сделаешь два шага — и ты уже в другом мире, из которого нет возврата. На первых порах некоторые думали, что сизый туман, наоборот, отличное прикрытие, под которым очень удобно подкрасться к рад-оленю или спрятаться от совы.

Кое-кого из этих некоторых мы потом нашли. Кости опознали по остаткам охотничьей снаряги и пряжкам с обуви. Один, дядя Коля, вышел живым, только постаревшим на несколько десятков лет, совершенно седым, лысым, с огромной бородой и сильно опухшим. На следующий день он умер.

Все думали — от старости. Пока дядя Коля был жив, нашлось немало таких, кто ему позавидовал, глядя на его толстые ноги и живот. Я припомнила, отчего он мог так растолстеть.

Он умер от истощения.

Такой же туман, кажется, затягивает все, что я помню. Но иногда он редеет в самый неподходящий момент, и тогда я вспоминаю школу, в которой училась, девочек, с которыми дружила, книжки, которые читала. Я вспоминаю маму. И бесконечные баталии в Интернете, кто выживет после Апокалипсиса — мужчины или женщины? И как я играла в «Скайрим».

Еще у меня была, кажется, «Ведьма» или «Ведьмин… чего-то там», и ма обещала купить мне новый «Дум», но его я уже не помню. Может быть, не купила — не успела. Странно, что имена подруг я не могу вспомнить, а про игру, которую не купили, и не забываю.

Одна из моих подруг — лучшая из них — выжила, чтобы умереть уже после Изменения. Я помню вкус ее тела. Оно было жестковатым и сухим, совсем не таким, как у моих детей, и его можно было есть без соли. Наверное, меня тоже можно будет есть без соли, но об этом я уже не узнаю. Надеюсь, я буду не такой жесткой, как рад-олени, Сай заслужил кусок сочного мяса.

И еще я помню, что совы в те годы были маленькими и безобидными, а деревья сажали специально для тени.

Слово «дзюбокко» тоже вспомнила я. Теперь их так называют все.

И слово «фалмер».

А подземные коммуникации, в которых обосновалась часть выживших, Доктор называет «Морией». Морию я тоже вспомнила, хотя и не сразу.

Мы с Доктором — самые старшие в Городе. Мне сорок восемь, ей пятьдесят семь. Но мы об этом никому не рассказываем, иначе нас обвинят в том, что мы высасываем кровь у детей. После Изменения никто не живет дольше тридцати…

***

Оленина аппетитно скворчала на очаге, и Сай, привалившись к Крестной, молчал. Он умел очень уютно молчать, свернувшись в клубок и прижмурив заросшие глаза. Крестная погладила его по голове и осторожно поднялась.

— Ты куда? — сразу же встрепенувшись, спросил он.

— Мясо перевернуть, — объяснила Крестная, — чтобы не сгорело.

— Соседи тоже жарят, — сказал Сай.

— Конечно. А что еще с ним делать? Ну, разве похлебку сварганить…

— Засолить можно. Или высушить.

— Угу, можно было. А вот Хани из красного дома давеча сушила, так ежи пришли и все подчистую обнесли. И ничего им не сделаешь: крика не боятся, лупить их — так через иголки не пробьешься.

Помолчав, Крестная добавила:

— А вот раньше бывали еще дикобразы, так они иголки метали.

— Я ежа добыть хочу, — сказал Сай. — Ты опять что-то вспомнила?

— Нет, только это. А зачем тебе еж?

— Сделаю наконечники для стрел. Костяные слишком хрупкие, а железных мало, и они ржавеют. Не люблю, когда ржавьем пахнет.

Крестная перевернула мясо и прищелкнула языком.

— Сейчас будет готово, то-то наедимся!

Сай пошел к рукомойнику. Он ориентировался когда на звук, когда на запах, иногда на ощупь, но в жилище Крестной обходился без всего этого — знал каждую пядь.

— А динозавров ты помнишь? — спросил он.

— Нет. — Крестная помолчала, потом покачала головой. — Не помню. Может, их и не было.

— Как так, чтобы такие большие животные — и не было?

Крестная накладывала мясо на тарелки, выточенные Саем из дерева.

— Я не знаю, — наконец сказала она.

С улицы донесся крик. Крестная насторожилась, Сай схватил лук, бросил стрелу на тетиву.

Оба знали, что ночью никто не поможет.

Ночь — время сов.

Гигантские птицы бесшумно планировали над Городом, высматривая зазевавшихся жителей. Зоркие глаза, холодно мерцая в темноте, улавливали малейшее движение, огромные лапы с кривыми когтями готовы были вцепиться в добычу, и спастись у той не было никакого шанса. Обычно совы охотились на лесных обитателей, но люди были слабее.

Кто слаб — тот и добыча. Это с пеленок усваивает каждый, и на Наземье, и в Подземье, который Доктор называла Морией.

И вдруг Сай распахнул ставни и выпустил стрелу.

Сверху донесся глухой, протяжный крик. Сай схватил вторую стрелу и тоже послал ее в небо. Огромное перо, кружась, опустилось на подоконник, и все стихло.

— Вот бы они ее не сожрали до утра, — сказал Сай. — Я бы ее ощупал.

— Сумасшедший, — сказала Крестная, подобрав перо и закрывая ставни. Перо было длиной почти с ее руку. — Оно серое. Как ночь. А я читала про человека, у которого были белые крылья. Белые крылья и алые доспехи.

— Так не бывает, — возразил Сай.

— В книжках еще и не то бывает. Они не для того пишутся, чтобы рассказывать, как бывает, а для того, чтобы рассказать, как может быть.

— И что было с тем человеком? — заинтересовался Сай.

— Его убил родной брат.

— Сожрал?

— Не помню…

Сай промолчал. После Изменения осталось не так уж много мужчин — отчасти из-за любви к риску, отчасти из-за частых вспышек ярости и насилия. Поэтому, если кто-то хотя бы однажды был замечен в нападении или воровстве еды, женщины собирались вместе и убивали его. История человека с белыми крыльями подтвердила справедливость этого обычая. Если подумать, никто не станет нападать на родного брата, если до этого не нападал на чужих. Поэтому в Городе выживают только те, кто свято соблюдал единственный закон.

Делись с соседями.

Делись добытым.

Делись едой.

Делись теплом.

Делись плотью после смерти.

Кое-кто на первых порах пытался, правда, выжить в одиночку. Их тела считались принадлежащими тому, кто их найдет.

Наутро Сай первым выбежал на улицу и засвистел. Острые уши встали торчком — так он прислушивался. Наконец, разочарованно опустил их.

— Я ее не убил, — с досадой сказал вышедшей Крестной. — Наверное, перья не пробил.

— Ну и черт с ней, — махнула рукой Крестная. — Стрелу только жалко. Где это железо на наконечники раздобудешь, а потом их еще попробуй сделать…

— Говорю же, надо ежа добыть.

Выглянула Хани — она и еще несколько семей обосновались в красноватом кирпичном доме, где уцелели квартиры не только на первом, но и на втором этаже. Хани, несмотря на молодость, пользовалась большим авторитетом.

Она мастерила машины.

Это были примитивные машины, совсем не те, о которых иногда рассказывала Крестная, и все же они качали воду из-под земли и с грехом пополам очищали ее. Хани мечтала собрать машину, которая вырабатывала бы электричество; у нее даже было что-то вроде чертежа из книги, найденной под завалами. Но книга оказалась сильно поврежденной; Хани пыталась восстановить чертежи методом проб и ошибок, а заодно понять, что может делать электричество, но пока у нее не очень получалось.

— Ежа этого попробуй добыть, — сказала она. — Мы сколько в него ни стреляли — идет, будто все ему нипочем!

— В глаза надо целить, — посоветовал Сай.

Хани вздохнула.

— Это ты стрелял ночью в сову, Сай?

— Да.

— Ты храбрый или сумасшедший? Или ты такой смелый потому, что не видишь?

Сай пожал плечами.

— Ты просто не сталкивалась с жуками, — ответил он. — А в Подземье выбора почти нет. Из еды только грибы, мох и жучатина. И мастерить всякую утварь не из чего, кроме как из них. Они не меньше сов, только у них еще и по шесть лап.

— Откуда тебе знать, какие они?

Сай беспомощно развел руками.

— Знаю, и все. Я их эхом ощупываю.

— Как это?

— Ну… так.

Он помолчал и добавил:

— Жуки сожрали все мое племя. Мы с ними сражались еще до моего рождения. Сначала они охотились на нас, потом — мы на них, а потом они выловили моих родичей. Я остался один.

Хани вздохнула.

— Ребенок Сони умер, — невпопад сказала она. — Она приглашает всех поесть.

Крестная и Хани пошли дальше по соседям — звать и их тоже, а Сай вернулся в дом, чтобы помыть руки, недоумевая про себя, что там можно есть. Ребенку Сони, насколько он знал, было три года, и его истощенное, крохотное даже для трехлетки тельце могло насытить разве что одну мать.

Но он понимал: Соня просто хотела, чтобы ее поддержали за едой.

Когда люди едят вместе, они становятся ближе друг к другу.

Войдя в дом, он нерешительно остановился, но Соня позвала его.

— Помочь разделать? — деловито спросил он.

— Помоги, коли не шутишь, — так же деловито отозвалась она.

Ее спокойный тон не обманул его. Соня плакала, слезы одна за другой скатывались по ее костлявому личику и падали то на пол, то на стол, — Сай слышал этот еле уловимый звук. Ему не нужно было видеть красный воспаленный нос и серые щеки Сони, ее лысый череп. И не нужно было ощупывать опухоль, проступавшую сквозь прозрачную шелушащуюся кожу.

Ребенок был еще меньше, чем помнил Сай, — должно быть, он в последние дни ничего не ел. Губы у него покрылись язвочками, а тельце внутри все было забито опухолями. Сай посвистывал, чтобы определить границы надрезов, и вырезал эти опухоли — в пищу они не годились.

Даже для Сони, хотя жить ей оставалось считанные дни.

Пришли Хани и Крестная, а с ними соседи: Кора, ее спутник Олег, Вера с сыном из дома напротив, Мина, лозоходец Ибис и Доктор. Соня нарезала тоненькие ленты мяса и клала их на противень. Мина остановила ее и протянула солонку — это был царский подарок, соли в Городе почти не осталось.

— Вот бы найти дорогу к морю, — вдруг сказала Крестная. — Там уйма воды, и вся соленая.

Сай тут же поднял уши торчком. Он очень любил, когда Крестная рассказывала, как было раньше, но до сих пор она никогда не рассказывала этого при всех.

— Ты помнишь море? — спросила Доктор, почему-то очень взволнованная.

— Да. Мы ездили с мамой.

Теперь на Крестную смотрели уже все, даже Соня.

— Но я не помню, как. Помню только, что мы купались в этой соленой воде, и все.

— Тебе это приснилось, наверное, — заметил Ибис. Крестная промолчала.

— Мне бы тоже так хотелось, — произнесла Вера. — Чтобы уйма воды, и с сыном, — она нежно взглянула на ребенка.

Сай опустил голову. Никто не ответил Вере: все знали, что в девяти случаях из десяти дети умирают, и ее сын, скорее всего, тоже недолго протянет.

Соня, опомнившись, сняла противень с очага и раздала тонкие полоски мяса соседям.

Из черепа выйдет чашка, из костей — мелкая утварь. Умерший ребенок Сони останется с ней и со всеми, кто был рядом.

После трапезы Доктор подошла к Крестной.

— Ты все еще винишь себя? — спросила Крестная. — Не надо. Ты лечишь наши раны, этого хватит с лихвой.

— Лучевую болезнь я лечить не умею, да у меня и препаратов нет, — подтвердила Доктор. — Я ведь не настоящий доктор, Крестная. Я была медсестрой, работала в лаборатории, завотделением у меня был профессор… как же его… забыла… Мы не изучали влияние Изменения. Кстати, это ты придумала название?

— Я, наверное. А как его еще назвать, если и вправду все изменилось?

— Ну да, да… Так вот, профессор был хирург, а наше отделение… не помню.

Крестная уставилась куда-то в пространство.

— Экстремальная травматология, — наконец, нашлась Доктор.

— О! А я однажды там лежала, вот!

— Как ты это помнишь, Крестная?

— Не знаю…

— Мы изучали раны и травмы, — объяснила Доктор. — Почему ты помнишь, а я нет?

— Зато ты хорошо помнишь то, что было сразу после Изменения. А я даже не помню, с чего оно началось. Оно пришло так незаметно, подкралось, как рад-куница.

— Рад-пиздец, — пробормотала Доктор. — Крестная, дети умирают и будут умирать. Ты ведь тоже не веришь, что из них кто-то выпивает кровь?

— Нет, конечно. Это та болезнь, которую ты не умеешь лечить. Но должно же быть какое-то средство? Иначе мы все вымрем. Еще десять лет назад нас было много. Были жители деревень. Были охотники. Но новые дети умирают, а взрослых пожирают твари из тумана, рад-куницы и совы. В деревнях уже никого не осталось, а овощи стали несъедобными. Нам некуда бежать. Про Подземье я думала, но там жуки. Сай говорит, что они пожирают фалмеров, а куда нам до них. Мы не приспособлены жить под землей…

Доктор помолчала, водя носком мягкого башмака из кожи рад-оленя — их шила Кора — в пыли. Ее замешательство передалось и Крестной.

— Наша лаборатория, — наконец сказала она. — Она располагалась в городе у моря. Это не очень далеко, потому что мы с моим товарищем пришли оттуда пешком. Наверное, туда вы и ездили с мамой.

— Думаешь, там есть средство? Но, Доктор, прошло больше тридцати лет. Оно, наверное, уже давно пропало. И к тому же вы ведь не…

— Погоди, не спорь, пожалуйста. Там были и другие лаборатории. Мы должны вернуться туда, Крестная, и поискать, что там осталось!

— Погоди, но твой товарищ…

— Он умер. Но у меня же есть соседи. Ты. Сай.

— И мы еще не умираем, — тихо завершила Крестная. — А почему именно мы?

Доктор внимательно посмотрела на нее.

— Вы не такие, как все, — объяснила она. — Сай — фалмер. И он пользуется эхолокацией. А ты… ты просто помнишь.

***

Я помню совсем не многое.

Помню урывками.

Помню то, чего и быть никогда не могло. Например, как однажды меня посадили на огромное животное размером с рад-ежа и катали на нем. Оно было серым с длинными волосами на голове и сзади. Помню, как оно шагало — тук-тук ногами, которые заканчивались деревянными башмаками. Мне было страшно и весело. Но таких животных, понятное дело, существовать не может, это не воспоминание, а какая-то фантазия. Хотя я, наверное, единственная в Городе, кто не разучился фантазировать.

Помню качели. Вот качели, наверное, точно существовали, и я бы даже попыталась сделать что-нибудь вроде них для соседских детей. Но у этих детей такие тоненькие руки, будто веточки, они не смогут удержаться. Тогдашние дети держались крепко и раскачивались, залезая на качели с ногами.

Помню, как мама покупала джинсы — и мне, и себе, «чтобы два раза не вставать». Сейчас мы шьем себе одежду из коры, отбивая ее деревянными молотками, и из шкур рад-оленей.

Пожалуй, я бы подумала, что и море — фантазия, но Доктор тоже его видела, а значит, оно тоже существовало. Как и качели, и джинсы.

Еще я помню, что тогдашние люди, которые были до Изменения, выглядели совсем не так. У них у всех было по две руки и две ноги, и никак иначе, и строго определенное количество пальцев — по пять. И их руки были одинаковыми.

А вот у Хани их три. Третья рука у нее долго висела, как веревка, но со временем Хани научилась ей пользоваться при сборке машин. У Веры — две, но одна намного короче второй. На ней есть крошечные пальчики, но они цепкие, и Вера пользуется этой рукой, чтобы носить вещи.

У Мины есть третий глаз прямо во лбу.

Когда Доктор с товарищем впервые пришли в Город, они верили, что мы нарожаем новых людей — с тремя глазами, способных видеть то, что не видим мы. Помогали детям открыть эти третьи глаза, они у большинства были закрытыми, как у Сая. Но как только трехглазые дети подрастали, они куда-то уходили. Задержалась одна Мина, думаю, ради подруг. Мы крепко с ней сдружились.

А я не помню, были ли люди с тремя глазами до Изменения.

***

— Я полезу, — сказала Соня.

Она сказала это как-то так, что и Олег, и Ибис отступились. Ее тощее непропорциональное тело, которое можно было обхватить двумя ладонями, казалось, дрожало на ветру, темное мясо и синие вены просвечивали через слишком сухую и тонкую кожу. Глаза и рот ввалились, лысая голова, огромная по сравнению с телом, кренилась на тоненькой шее, и вся она напоминала скелетик. Но в голосе чувствовалась решимость, хотя пустые, без радужки, глаза смотрели безразлично.

Изо рта Сони потекла тоненькая струйка кровавой слюны. Соня утерла ее и сердито уставилась на соседей.

— Полезай, — сказала Доктор.

Она карабкалась невыносимо медленно; иногда между этажами бесцветным паучком мелькала ее фигурка, и вот она наконец-то на крыше…

— Какой там ветер, — тихо произнесла Вера. Все молчали, и она добавила: — Если она сорвется, я полезу следующей. Не спорьте. У меня есть ребенок. Мне его и спасать.

Почти все здания в Городе разрушились за тридцать лет. Стекла из окон выпали, этажи провалились внутрь — уцелели только нижние, где и ютились немногочисленные выжившие горожане. То, на которое поднялась Соня, было самым высоким.

Когда она спустилась, солнце уже садилось.

Соня откашлялась. У нее пошла горлом жидкая, полупрозрачная кровь, Соня упала на колени, выплевывая сгустки темной слизи. Олег поддержал ее.

— Я… в порядке, — выдохнула она и сплюнула особенно большой сгусток. — Я видела.

— Что там? Там есть дорога? Куда она ведет? — соседи обступили ее.

— Дорога… есть. Даже несколько. Но они все заметены пылью и засыпаны обломками. И там дзюбокко, дзюбокко повсюду.

— А лес?

— Лес тоже есть, он справа. Дзюбокко выползают из него и ползут дальше. Они останавливаются целыми купами. Их корни взламывают дороги, я сама видела. Они движутся!

Женщины обняли Соню, пытаясь успокоить.

— Они движутся… ползут… они все ползут… на ветвях кости, вы бы видели эти кости…

— Да не могла ты их разглядеть на таком расстоянии! — не сдержался Олег.

— Могла, — Соня обернулась, щурясь на него. — Это были такие кости, что я увидела.

— Динозавры, — негромко произнесла Крестная. — Так, значит, это не выдумки.

Охотники, рисковавшие углубляться в лес, порой рассказывали о чудовищных ящерах, но им мало кто верил. В лесу было полно деревьев, испускавших жуткие испарения, от которых начисто пропадала способность здраво оценивать происходящее, а растерзать неосторожного охотника могла и рад-куница — высотой человеку по пояс, с огромными когтями и саблевидными клыками, таившаяся на искривленных толстых стволах и стремительным прыжком обрушивавшаяся на неосторожного охотника или зверя.

— Много мертвых, сломанных, а еще больше живых, и они ползут… — речь Сони становилась бессвязной, в конце концов она умолкла и беспомощно обмякла на руках подруг.

Вера и Кора оттащили Соню домой, а остальные, хмурясь, обсуждали услышанное.

— И песчаные черви им не помеха, — озабоченно произнес Олег.

— Еще какая помеха, — возразил Ибис. — Ты же слышал: много поломанных и мертвых. Ломать их, наверное, динозавры ломали, а просто убить может и червь.

— Ты про ядовитого?

— Нет, про электрического.

— Олгой-хорхой, — подсказала Крестная.

— Во-во. Помнишь Гарика с Мариной? Это же лучшие охотники были, теперь таких нет. И что их дернуло вылезти на Пустоши — наверное, рад-оленя преследовали, не иначе. Помнишь, как их нашли?

— Да это я их и нашел, — Олег содрогнулся. — Лежали засохшие, оскаленные, и по всему телу как молния прошлась у обоих.

— По Пустошам мало кто рискует бегать, — заметила Крестная. — Сай там был, много дурного рассказывал.

— Я-то не видел глазами, — напомнил Сай. — Но хищной живности там полно.

— Что ж ты там искал?

— Железо для наконечников и для Хани.

— Я хотела машину для езды по Пустошам собрать, — вставила Хани. — Но там не поездишь. Это не простые пустоши. Там города были, но они все обрушились. Через эти обломки никакая машина не проберется. И пешком там тоже не пролезешь далеко.

Они бы еще долго обсуждали, но пришла Доктор, поманила Сая и Крестную, и они отправились к ней. За ними тихонько шла Мина.

— Все понятно, — сказала Доктор, едва закрылась дверь. — Через Пустоши нам не пройти.

— Соня сказала, что там есть дороги, — указал Сай.

— Ты представляешь себе эти дороги? Засыпанные песком, заросшие дзюбокко — а это дзюбокко и еще держидерево, никакие другие деревья в Пустошах не выживут, там полно хищных тварей, да им еще и легче нас на дороге будет найти!

— Прекрати, — вспылила Крестная. — Ты сама сказала, что надо идти в твой город к морю и искать в лабораториях лекарства! А теперь отступаешь?

— Но как? — Доктор пытливо всмотрелась в лицо Крестной.

Сама Доктор выглядела как обычная, то есть сильно истощенная, изможденная и оборванная горожанка. У нее даже были волосы, совершенно седые и редкие, коротко остриженные. Кожу Крестной Изменение окрасило в темный тускло-фиолетовый цвет, а радужку глаз — в ярко-желтый.

— Может быть, все-таки попробовать с машинами Хани? Вот, помню, я читала про шагоходы. Точно! Имперские шагоходы!

— А что значит «имперские»?

— Да почем я знаю? Неважно. Те были имперские, а у нас — соседские. На колесах можно ехать только по ровному. А шагом можно пройти по чему угодно.

— Ну, не то чтобы, но можно же выбрать участки поровнее, — рассудительно предположил Сай.

Они еще некоторое время обсуждали шагоходы и как объяснить Хани, что именно строить, — Мина все это время молчала, — как Доктор вдруг спросила:

— А они защитят нас от хищников?

Крестная нахмурилась.

— От олгой-хорхоя точно не защитят, — сказала она. — Он поражает электричеством. Железо его хорошо проводит. Он нас зажарит в шагоходе. Это разве что выложить его резиной, да где ж ты ее возьмешь…

— Тогда ищем резину, — воскликнул Сай. Его охватил энтузиазм, он даже улыбнулся — неумело, жалко дергая уголками губ; слепой, он не знал, как выглядит улыбка.

— Те шагоходы были очень большие, — добавила Крестная. — Мы такой не построим.

Она не сказала, но все поняли: от атаки пустынной фаланги, рад-кенгуру или динозавра никакой шагоход не спасет. И тут заговорила Мина.

— Вы можете пойти, как другие Трехглазые, — сказала она. — Через дверь.

— Какую дверь?

Двери в Городе запирались наглухо, особенно с наступлением ночи, — но не от людей, а от животных и хищных деревьев. Пока что из последних люди знали только дзюбокко. Но еще пять лет назад никто и не слышал о дзюбокко, — кто знает, что Изменение приготовило на завтра?

— Это такая дверь, которую можно видеть этим глазом, — Мина указала пальцем на третий глаз во лбу. — Но в нее просто так не пройдешь.

— А как?

— Я не знаю. Но другие как-то прошли.

— Покажешь, где эта дверь?

Мина заколебалась, но Доктор поднялась и положила руки ей на плечи.

— Покажешь? — повторила она.

— Покажу. Только с этого толку мало. Я не знаю, как туда проходить.

Наутро они собрались у Мины. Сай нес с собой на всякий случай лук и полный колчан стрел, Крестная — меч за спиной и пакет с бутербродами. Мина одобрительно кивнула головой: идти, по ее словам, нужно было долго.

«Долго» было, пожалуй, преуменьшением. Им пришлось плутать по лабиринту кварталов, когда-то жилых — и нежилых тоже: бетонная стена, частью обвалившаяся, тянулась долго-долго, на ее верху сохранились обрывки заржавевшей спирали Бруно; перебираться через огромные завалы битого кирпича, шлакоблоков и прочего мусора, перелезать через остатки ржавых металлических конструкций. Пару раз довелось увертываться от дзюбокко. Но Мина, казалось, хорошо знала, куда идет. Наконец, она вывела их на самую окраину Города. Находиться здесь было очень неуютно. С одной стороны виднелись бесконечные ряды обрушившихся домов, между которыми валялись остовы выкорчеванных с корнем деревьев, какие-то железяки и бесформенные бетонные глыбы. За прошедшие годы бетон весь раскрошился, взялся какими-то подозрительными наростами, а гниющие стволы поросли мелкими бледными грибами.

Собирать эти грибы не стал бы никто из Города.

— Здесь, — Мина стала как вкопанная.

— Так открывай, — тут же сказал Сай, а Доктор в это же время воскликнула: — Отлично, надо собраться, и завтра можно уже выходить!

Крестная хмуро смотрела на обоих.

— Я же говорила: не знаю, как. Она заперта.

— И что делать будем?

— Не знаю…

Понурившись, они возвращались домой. Внезапно из-под ног выскочил маленький черный зверек. Сай немедленно кинул стрелу на тетиву.

— Стой! — воскликнула Крестная. — Не стреляй.

— Что такое?

Крестная молча пошла за зверьком.

— Котик, котик, — позвала она. — Черныш! Кис-кис! Черныш!

Зверек остановился, глядя на нее зелеными глазами.

— Черныш, — еще раз окликнула Крестная.

— Ты его знаешь? — опасливо спросила Доктор.

— Да нет же. Это кот. Их не едят. Их заводят, чтобы любить и ласкать.

— Как ты Сая? — уточнила Мина. Сай сконфузился и опустил лук, но Крестная, подумав, кивнула.

— Человек не может жить, если ни о ком не заботиться, — сказала убежденно. — Котов даже в блокадном Ленинграде не всех съели. А после войны в подарок городу отправили целый вагон…

Она осеклась. Товарищи смотрели на нее во все глаза — Сай поставил уши торчком.

— Ты там жила? — спросил серьезно.

— Не знаю, — ответила Крестная. — Думаю, нет. Я учила это в школе. Не помню!

Они брели, спотыкаясь и падая на разваливающиеся груды битого камня и кирпича. Среди них валялось много мусора, об изначальном предназначении которого могла бы что-то сказать только Крестная, но она, испуганная очередным воспоминанием, отмалчивалась.

Блеклый, почти белый, но на сгибах ярко-розовый маленький велосипед с нарисованными игрушками, весь в пыли и грязи.

Обломки стульев и стола, еще не вполне утратившие первоначальную форму, но совершенно непригодные — насквозь прогнившие и покрытые ядовитой оранжевой плесенью.

Куски ткани, зацепившиеся за согнутую ржавую арматуру. Их тоже нельзя было уже использовать — они расползались на глазах под порывами ветра.

Снова игрушки. Они изображали каких-то зверьков, не знакомых никому в Городе; очень яркие желтые и зеленые краски просвечивали сквозь слой грязи.

Несколько раз им попадались груды тряпья, и все, кроме Сая, отворачивались, хорошо зная, что было в этих грудах. Однажды между разбитыми бетонными блоками они заметили скелет женщины, прижимавшей к груди ребенка. Видимо, он лежал тут очень давно — на проломленном черепе сохранились длинные, выгоревшие волосы, а скелет был обычных пропорций. Почти все горожане отличались какими-то нарушениями. В другой раз они наткнулись на мужчину. Он еще не полностью разложился, вокруг него стоял тяжелый запах. Огромные зубастые бабочки сидели на нем, высасывая трупные жидкости.

— Черт знает, кто он, — заметила Крестная. — Должно быть, из другого квартала. Почему все думают, что если они такие храбрые и сильные, то могут жить одни, без соседей?

— Не все, — возразил Сай.

— Не все, — эхом откликнулась Мина.

— Из вас, из Трехглазых, — почти все, — грустно завершила Доктор.

Черныш бежал за ними.

Все знали, что теперь им придется делиться еще и с ним. Но существо, которое можно любить и ласкать, — это дорогого стоило.

Внезапно Крестная вскрикнула и побежала вперед. Товарищи недоуменно переглянулись, но Сай заметил, что «там никого нет». А это значило только одно — Крестная что-то нашла.

Они нагнали ее в маленьком, пахнущем гарью и мертвечиной закоулке — она собирала, стоя на коленях, книги. Грязные, обгоревшие, покоробившиеся тома, — но она нежно гладила их, поднося по одному к глазам, полным слез.

— «Мастер и Маргарита», — шептала она экстатически, покачиваясь. — Целых сорок страниц! «Ася» — девять! «Бесы» — двадцать, и еще… тут больше… «Калибан» — смотрите, что я нашла! «Калибан»! Тут и начало, и конец, и еще из середины много осталось! «Сожжение Просперо» — почти целая! Целая!

— Оставь, они тяжелые, мы их не донесем, — Мина потормошила ее за плечо, но Крестная прижала книгу к груди, явно не настроенная отдавать.

— А это что? — Доктор тоже присела на корточки. — «Герои меча и магии». Ох ты, какая жалость, они обгорели…

Мина попыталась спорить, потом махнула рукой и тоже взяла несколько томов.

Они не ошиблись. Почти никому из соседей не доводилось читать книги, но когда Крестная объяснила, что же они принесли, к ней сразу же набилась куча народу с просьбой почитать хоть что-нибудь. Хоть те девять уцелевших страниц про неведомую Асю. Все будто забыли о цели их путешествия, и только Доктор твердо вернула сначала Крестную, а затем и остальных на грешную землю.

Посовещавшись с соседями, они решили, что, может быть, дверь Мины — она еще и не то, что надо. Мало ли куда она ведет — а вдруг не к морю, а в другую сторону? К тому же мало ли что там, за той дверью, водится. Чего доброго, такие твари, что по сравнению с ними рад-куница или сова котиком покажется. Недаром же никто из Трехглазых — а их было не меньше десятка — не вернулся. Так что нечего попусту огорчаться, лучше попытать счастья с шагоходами.

— Постараюсь побыстрее, — обещала Хани. Никто не сказал этого, но Хани и сама понимала: каждый уходящий день уносит очередную жизнь. — Вот только я сама не смогу построить настолько большой…

— А мы поможем, — вклинился Ибис.

— Конечно! Я умею паять и клепать, — воскликнула Вера.

— Железа натащим, — добавил Олег. — И резины.

— Спасибо, — Хани слабо улыбнулась, показав двойной ряд клыков. — Только если побасенки про динозавров хоть наполовину правдивы, то надо строить больше того дома, на который Соня залезала.

— Нам нужно оружие, — тихо произнесла Крестная.

— Оно у нас и так есть. Лук, стрелы, копья, от дзюбокко — меч… Чего больше?

Крестная потрясла головой.

— Опять вспоминает, — прошептала Хани товарищам.

— Да, — глухо сказала Крестная. — Стрел побольше, копья подлиннее и потяжелее. Вот так.

Ближайшие дни они копались в окрестных домах, предпринимая рискованные вылазки на верхние этажи в поисках материалов. Животные на этой высоте не слишком их беспокоили — разве что зубастые бабочки, которые в теории могли бы налететь стаей и высосать человека заживо, но обычно предпочитали мертвую и безобидную добычу; совы появлялись только ночью, а рад-куницы редко выбирались из лесу. Но прогнившие лестничные пролеты и перекрытия в любой момент могли рухнуть.

— Туман, — сказала Вера, выглядывая из проема на седьмом этаже.

— Ох, черт!

— Сынок! — закричала Вера, опомнившись. — Скорее в дом, ставни закрой!

Но ее сына уже увели соседи: все знали, что делать, если идет туман. Только Вера и Крестная не могли нигде спрятаться.

Оказалось — и не надо. Туман доставал самое большее до второго этажа. Крестная, как завороженная, наблюдала за тем, как он ползет, колыхаясь огромным студенистым сизым телом, и всасывает все, к чему прикасается: кости, ветки, камушки, тряпки, угольки, мелкие железки, зазевавшихся бабочек… А потом его щупальца втянулись, оставив чистые улицы.

— Он живой, — тихо сказала Крестная.

— Черныш? — не поняла Вера. — Да, точно! Ай, умница, вон он вышел!

— Нет. Туман.

— Да ладно. Ты же сама говорила, что туман — это мельчайшие капельки воды.

— Это не такой туман. Это какая-то живая слизь. И она жрет все подряд, смотри — даже камни и кирпичи. Раньше такого не было.

— До Изменения?

— Если бы… Он года два назад появился. Говорю тебе, Доктор права. Мы вымираем, а на смену нам приходят новые существа. Трехглазые. Туман. Дзюбокко. Рад-ежи, рад-олени, рад-куницы, бабочки — они же вовсе не то, что старые, это новые животные, мы их просто так называем, как привыкли, а так-то из них такие ежи, как из меня чебурашка.

— Да я и не спорю, — отозвалась Вера. — Но вымирать не хочется.

Они нашли обломанный, довольно большой пласт листового железа и потащили его, с трудом спускаясь с седьмого этажа.

***

Иногда я вспоминаю, что в детстве, до Изменения, читала очень странные вещи.

Они с короткими строками, ритмичные. И вроде бы ни о чем не рассказывают, а почему-то от них внутри все переворачивается.

Кажется, они называются «стихи».

Не знаю, из книг ли, откуда-нибудь еще, но я знаю, что такое настоящее оружие. Не охотничьи луки и не мой меч, который я сделала сама из клыка рад-куницы, подстреленной Саем. Поэтому я не стала рассказывать соседям ни о чем.

Еще не хватало, чтобы они сделали его, а потом подняли это оружие против людей из других кварталов, как тридцать лет назад. Когда-то, сразу после Изменения, люди набрасывались друг на друга с палками и кусками арматуры — тогда ее еще легко было достать, она не проржавела так сильно, как сейчас, и была прочной. Люди дрались за пищу, за воду, за целые жилища, иногда — просто потому, что были злы на то, что происходит. За что-то еще они дрались, уже не помню, помню только, что однажды женщины начали сбиваться в стаи, как осенние птицы.

Птиц тогда уже не было. Были, но другие. Сейчас они бегают по Пустошам, — огромные, тяжелые, с острыми клювами, чуткие и проворные. Мы их не очень боимся, не так, как рад-куницу или сову: эти птицы падальщики, но если им взбредет в башку, что ты хочешь присвоить их дохлятину — мало не покажется, и попасться под ноги или на зубастый клюв никому неохота. Так что, если бы я сказала что-то про перелетных птиц и осенние стаи, меня бы никто не понял.

Женщины в стаях мастерили луки и стрелы, учились ими владеть.

А потом освоили и тяжелые копья.

Скажи сейчас кому-нибудь, что человек самый страшный хищник, похуже рад-куницы, и самый жадный падальщик, куда там пустошным птицам, — мне тоже не поверят. Скажут, это, наверное, в других городах. А я застала те дни, когда стрелы и копья летели сначала в людей, а потом уже — в животных.

Те книги, что я собрала по пути от Двери, — они нам никак не помогут, но когда я открываю их, я понимаю, что все было не зря. И то, что я выжила, и то, что приютила Сая, и то, что собираюсь сделать сейчас. Это будет моей собственной историей: не просто тягостным прозябанием изо дня в день, когда ничего не меняется, только в твоем теле все растут и растут опухоли, и гнилая кровь, пахнущая тухлятиной, вместе со слюной тянется изо рта, а именно историей.

Истории лучше камня.

***

Тусклый каганец с вытопленным из рад-оленя жиром мерцал и мигал, выхватывая из темноты то костистое, тощенькое личико спящего Сая с заросшими глазами, то убогую обстановку и запертые ставни, то свернувшегося в клубочек Черныша, наевшегося оленины и уютно дрыхнущего, то желтые глаза самой Крестной. Она ни на что не обращала внимания.

Читать можно — и ладно.

— Сай, — вдруг сказала она.

— Да? Что — совы?

— Нет, снаружи все о’кей.

Сай приподнялся на локте, стряхивая сон. В Городе все спали очень чутко: иногда от этого зависела сама жизнь.

— Тут написано, что кошки могут странствовать между мирами, — продолжала Крестная. — А еще — что открыть запертую дверь можно с помощью ритуала.

Сай поморщился, припоминая.

— Как в той истории, что ты как-то рассказывала? «Говори друг войди», да?

— Нет, это называется «пароль». А ритуал — это когда нужно что-то сделать такое… особенное.

— Понятно. Только как нам это поможет? Мы же не знаем, что делать. И даже если Черныш пройдет в Дверь Мины, то он пройдет в нее один: даже Мина не знает, как в нее проходят.

— Я думаю, что-то простое, — ответила Крестная. — Раз дети-Трехглазые до этого додумались, то это не может быть сложно.

— Мы же вроде договорились строить шагоход. Брось, ложись спать, — буркнул Сай.

Он не хуже Крестной понимал, что с шагоходом может и не выгореть.

…В тот день с утра шел дождь. Он шел и шел, неистовый и частый, и серая земля, намокая, приобретала неприятный красноватый оттенок — такой цвет был у тушек мертвых животных на полянах в глубине Леса, где любые звери сразу же умирали и лежали годами, не разлагаясь. Под его каплями поднималась трава-однодневка, и мелкие зверьки, выгнанные из норок потоками воды, тут же бросались грызть эту траву, набивая маленькие брюшки и защечные мешки. Вышел и Черныш — сначала, чтобы попить воды, затем — чтобы охотиться на зверьков.

Люди подставляли лохани и ведра. Обычно воду брали из реки и пропускали через фильтры. Эту тоже придется фильтровать, но она куда как почище — хотя бы не пахнет мертвечиной.

Соня, пошатываясь, вышла из дома и протянула руки к дождю.

Крестной бросилось в глаза, как она сдала за последние дни. Ребра выпирали сквозь намокшую лубяную ткань блузы, и еще сильнее выпирала огромная опухоль посреди ее тела; кожаная юбка сползла с талии и висела на бедрах. На слишком большой для ее тела лысой голове выделялись только глаза, обведенные красными воспаленными веками без ресниц.

— Эй, Соня! Зайди в дом, простудишься, — окликнула Крестная соседку: дождь был довольно холодным, но Соня, будто не слыша, побрела куда-то в дождь, то и дело ловя капли изъязвленными губами.

Крестная вздохнула. Ее посетило предвидение — как часто бывало, — что Соня сегодня умрет. Впрочем, это было и так ясно.

Хани выбежала из дому, накрывая голову рогожкой.

— Пойдем, найдем ее, — сказала она Крестной.

— Зачем? Мы уже ничем не поможем. А ей уже не больно, наверное.

— А плоть?

— Да сколько той плоти? Ты ее видела? Хрен да ни хрена, еще и вся гнилая от опухоли.

— А что, лучше, если ее сожрут бабочки или рад-ежи?

К ежам Хани испытывала жгучую классовую ненависть после того, как они обнесли ее запасы сушеного мяса.

Крестная накинула кожаный плащ, взяла меч и вышла — искать Соню.

Это было несложно: ее ноги четко отпечатывались на мокрой земле, и хотя отпечатки быстро размывались дождем, их еще можно было различить.

Сай повозился на кухне, потом, похлопав ладонью по стенам, нашел лук с колчаном, еще один плащ и тоже вышел, свистом ощупывая пространство. К нему присоединились Мина и Доктор, а за ней — Кора, Олег и Вера.

Ибис вышел и остановил Олега.

Тот понял. Если бы ушел умирать кто-то из немногочисленных мужчин Города, за ним отправились бы только мужчины. Такова была традиция — одна из немногих, сложившихся в городе. На долю мужчин выпадало свежевать Соню, когда ее найдут, и готовить ее к воссоединению с соседями.

А далеко ушедшая вперед Крестная тем временем насторожилась.

— Кричат, — воскликнула Хани. — Это Соня!

— Небось, дзюбокко, — Крестная ускорила шаг.

Но она ошиблась: до нее донеслось грубое рычание, а затем — и человеческий голос.

— Дура, с тобой пообщаться хотят, — похохатывая, говорил невидимый еще мужчина. — Тебя, небось, еще и не пользовали толком? А ну, не кусайся, сучка!

Хохот сменился злобным рыком. Крестная и Хани побежали, и за углом наконец увидели Соню. Она лежала, жалко трепыхаясь, прямо в луже, вдавленная в красную грязь, как в протухший фарш, и мотала лысой головой. Здоровенный детина, волосатый, обросший черной клочковатой бородой, весь в грязи, но не только в красной — это была грязь многих месяцев и дорог, так и не смытая ни разу, — навалился на Соню, не давая подняться, и рвал на ней одежонку. Хани, более резвая, подскочила к нему, стала пинать тонкими ногами, крича и бранясь, тот лишь грубо заржал, обещая и с ней сделать то же в очередь…

Крестная выхватила меч.

— Хани, — тихо произнесла она, — отойди.

Хани ошарашенно уставилась на нее. Крестная спокойно примерилась и всадила меч мужчине в спину. Синеватая, странно и скверно пахнущая жидкость хлынула у того изо рта, руки и ноги свело предсмертной судорогой, а потом его массивная туша обмякла и неподвижно застыла на тельце Сони.

Крестная отряхнула меч, отерла его о траву-однодневку и убрала в ножны.

— Вот что я имела в виду, когда говорила об оружии, — сказала все тем же ровным голосом.

Брезгливо пнула труп ногой, сталкивая с Сони.

Соня лежала, уставившись в мокрое небо полными воды остекленевшими глазами, на губах у нее выступила желтоватая пена, и красная грязь постепенно засасывала ее крохотное тело. Хани и Крестная принялись вытаскивать ее из лужи. Вскоре подошли и другие женщины.

— Смотрите! У нас сегодня вдоволь мяса, — окликнула их Хани. — Это добыча Крестной!

Они с Крестной подняли Соню, а остальные взяли труп мужчины за руки и ноги и поволокли по грязи. Никто не спросил, что произошло.

Никому и в голову бы не пришло, что можно убить человека без причины. А раз была причина — значит, туда ему и дорога, тем более, что человек-то чужой, никогда здесь не виденный.

Огромный.

Волосатый. Волосы — и на голове, и на роже, и на груди.

С присосками вдоль предплечий.

Изо рта торчали клыки — два сверху, два снизу. Больше зубов у него не было.

И одет он был не так, как горожане.

— Откуда он тут взялся? — шепотом спросила Мина.

Она произнесла вслух то, о чем думали все.

Уже много лет, с тех пор как в Городе объявились Доктор с товарищем, никто не приходил из-за Пустоши. И если этот пришел — значит, через нее все-таки можно перейти!

— Эй, эй, — вы что это? — послышался мужской голос, такой же грубый и такой же незнакомый. Еще двое мужчин, волосатых и клыкастых, догоняли женщин.

— А вам-то какая забота? — неприветливо отозвалась Мина.

— Слышишь, ты… Э, вы что, вы его укокошили? Димон! Димо-он! Да он точно помер! — воскликнул один, а второй заинтересованно обратился к Мине: — Ух ты, у тебя что, третий глаз?

— Он убил Соню, — пояснила Крестная.

— Во блин… — протянул первый.

— Лох, — констатировал второй. — Это ж надо, кто его грохнул. Смотри на этих баб. Да на них же без слез не взглянешь. Эй вы, сучки, у вас есть че пожрать?

— Есть. Ваш приятель. А будешь хамить — и ты на мясо пойдешь, — отозвалась Крестная.

— Да ты че, совсем рамсы попутала? — заорал второй.

Крестная молча вынула меч и направила на него. Второй стушевался, но зато первый начал обходить женщин с другой стороны.

— Убери свою железку, сучка, — начал второй. — Я таких, как ты, знаешь, сколько поимел? И таких, как эта, — он кивнул подбородком на Мину.

— Где ты их встречал? — спросила Доктор. — Я спрашиваю, где ты видел других Трехглазых? Отвечай!

— Гы! Да я эту дуру поймал у нас в поселке, — радостно осклабился тот. — Все болтала про какую-то дверь. Ну, мы с ней наигрались сколько хотели, а потом перерезали ей глотку на пороге — дернули за веревочку, дверка и открылась!

— Ясно, — негромко сказала Крестная. — А ваш поселок, он случайно не у моря лежит?

— Смотри, какая умная сучка! Ясен пень, что у моря. Только ты слишком старая и уродливая, чтобы…

Подкравшись сзади, Вера с размаху опустила камень на голову пришельца, а Мина внезапно уставилась своим третьим глазом в глаза его приятеля. Тот икнул, рыгнул, оглушительно пустил газы и рухнул сперва на колени, а затем и мордой прямо в грязь.

— Крестная, доставай меч! Скорее! Надо их…

— Нет, — ответила Крестная. — Вяжите их.

Вера и Хани, у которых были длинные пояса-веревки, быстро принялись за дело, скрутив обоим пришельцам руки за спиной, а Кора ободрала липкие плети мертвого плюща с ближайшей стены, чтобы связать им и ноги.

— Покрепче. Пусть тут валяются, нет смысла их к нам тащить. Мясо заберем, а этих незачем.

— Так ты… — Доктор подняла на нее глаза, словно не веря себе.

— Что — я? Они — наш ключ от Двери!

— Вот что надо было сделать, — сказала Мина. — Только, наверное, наши использовали животных.

— А эти — одну из ваших, — напомнила Крестная.

— А правда, что их жалеть, они убили одну из Трехглазых, и Соню тоже, — зло сказала Кора, затягивая узел. — Давайте им еще ноги переломаем, чтобы не убежали.

— Я одного боюсь, что их сожрут за ночь. — Вера покачала головой, подумала. — Давайте их в дом оттащим.

За то время, пока они провозились с пришельцами, дождь прекратился, оставив после себя липкую грязь, густую желто-зеленую поросль травы-однодневки и тяжелые испарения. Испарениями дышать было неприятно, и, по наблюдениям Доктора, они не очень хорошо действовали на людей: вызывали головные боли, головокружения и слабость. Поэтому следовало поторопиться.

Доктор со вздохом покосилась на яркую травяную щетину по обочинам улицы. Траву-однодневку собирать не рисковали: от незнакомых растений можно было умереть с тем же успехом, что от ядовитых грибов или мертвых животных, найденных на лесных полянах. Беда была в том, что и знакомые растения странным образом… изменялись, так что еще недавно съедобные овощи превращались во что-то невыносимо мерзкое на вкус или попросту ядовитое.

Мужчины встретили соседок. Качали и цокали языками, раздумывая, как бы через Дверь не поперли новые пришельцы, еще хуже этих, Ибис даже предложил посадить там дзюбокко, но идею отмели — дзюбокко на одном месте все равно не остается, а вот возвращаться тем же путем будет затруднительно. Помогли донести мясо и тело Сони, потом все вместе разделывали и готовили. Отдали Соне последнюю дань. Часть добытой туши закоптили — в дорогу.

Собрали нехитрые пожитки.

Вышли на рассвете. Вышли все вместе — одни в путь, другие провожать. Такие важные дела нельзя было затевать, не заручившись согласием и поддержкой соседей.

Как и предсказывала Кора, один из пришельцев освободился. Второго — того, кого ударила Вера — он выручать и не подумал, выбрался из дома сам, но с перебитыми ногами далеко не уполз, а возле дома попался рад-ежу.

Он был еще жив и хрипел в луже крови, ворочаясь обглоданным телом с выеденной брюшиной, из которой выпадали склизкие змеи кишок. Еж глодал его не торопясь, обстоятельно, сгрыз одну руку, пол-лица, выпив глаз, объел бок и бедро. Пришелец пытался, видимо, защититься второй рукой, и еж отгрыз ему кисть, унеся ее с собой.

— Сучки, — прошипел при виде Крестной. — Будьте вы прокляты, чтоб вас черти удавили!

— Черт, — досадливо бросила Кора. — Столько мяса пропало!

— Может, добить его сразу? — спросил Олег, взвешивая в руке тесак. Тесаки соседи-мужчины приготовили, чтобы разделать тела у Двери и унести мясо в мешках, но все шло к тому, что открывать придется кровью только одного из пришельцев.

Крестная подумала.

— Нет, давайте попробуем дотащить его до Двери. Какая разница, в полном он здравии или нет?

— А второй? Может, возьмете его с собой, чтобы открыть другую Дверь изнутри? Ее же, наверное, тоже надо так открывать…

— Погоди, Олег, — перебила Крестная. — Тот, которого мы закоптили, говорил, что убили Трехглазую, чтобы открыть Дверь внутрь. Одну! А наружу они, наверное, сами открываются…

Пришельца обернули мешками и потащили. Он не прекращал сыпать проклятиями и грозить страшными карами, обещая «дать на клык», «разодрать порванок» и «выпустить кровь из глотки», но на его вопли уже никто не обращал внимания, разве что Олег засунул ему еще один свернутый мешок в рот из опасения, что за поднятым шумом не расслышит куда более важные звуки — шорох приближающегося дзюбокко или мягкие шажки рад-куницы.

Со вторым пришельцем, как выяснилось, вовсе не было хлопот. Он так и не пришел в себя после вчерашнего. А тащить волоком тяжелые туши никому из соседей было не привыкать.

Вот и Дверь.

— Как вы определяете, где эта Дверь? — спросил Ибис. — Я не вижу. Какие-то кусты, оплавленная стена, и больше ничего.

— Она прямо перед тобой, — ответила Мина. — Когда я закрываю глаз, этими двумя я тоже не вижу.

Сай присел на корточки, опустил заплечный мешок и вытащил оттуда Черныша. Тот мявкнул, присел, оглянулся и побежал.

И исчез. Только хвост мелькнул.

Все молчали, понимая, что только что увидели.

— Это кот, — нарушила молчание Кора. — Они существуют во многих мирах одновременно, так, Крестная?

— Надеюсь, он не убежит далеко, — добавила Вера. — Я бы хотела, чтобы он вернулся. — Она ласково прижала к себе ребенка. Малыш очень подружился с Чернышом, постоянно его тискал и гладил, и глубокому мурлыканью вторил слабенький, прерывистый детский смех.

Крестная задумалась, слышала ли она когда-нибудь в жизни детский смех до появления у них в квартале Черныша. По всему выходило, что слышала — но давно, еще до Изменения.

Черныш выбрался из ниоткуда, удивленно глазея на людей, словно спрашивая «а вы чего стоите?»

— Пора, — Доктор поправила рюкзак за плечами. — Давайте, что ли… Долгие проводы — лишние слезы.

Она пожала руки всем, и Мине последней.

— Эй, а мне чего? Я тоже иду! — запротестовала та. — До свидания, соседушки!

— Нет, не идешь. Ты — последняя из Трехглазых.

— Доктор, я должна! Как ты не понимаешь, — возразила Мина. — Кто вам Дверь найдет? Черныш? Он же разговаривать не умеет.

Она поплотнее завязала бандану на голове, закрывая третий глаз, и обняла каждого из соседей. Обнялись с ними и Крестная, и Сай.

А потом Крестная достала меч из-за спины, присела на корточки возле пришельцев и перерезала горло сначала одному — тому, что до сих пор был без сознания, а затем его приятелю.

Кровь толчками выплеснулась на землю, не успевая впитываться в почву и образовав густую синеватую лужу.

— Смотри-ка, — проговорила Крестная, — ведь они были совсем как люди. Ну, те… до Изменения. А кровь у них синяя. Я вчера не заметила. Как у крабов каких-то…

— Дверь, — перебил ее детский тихий голос.

— Дверь открывается!

— Прощайте, — повторила Доктор, но Мина повторила: — До свидания!

— Черныш, — окликнула Крестная, и пятеро шагнули в мерцающий голубоватый портал света, словно выросший из лужи синей крови. Пять силуэтов — четыре человеческих и один кошачий — растворились в свете. Портал еще немного померцал — и потух.

— Ибис, — окликнул Олег, — Вера, Хани, Кора! Давайте их разделаем и сматываемся отсюда, пока рад-куницы не набежали…

***

Мина все-таки правильно решила.

Я знаю, почему Доктор не хотела брать ее с собой. Никто из Трехглазых, прошедших эту Дверь, не вернулся в Город. Мы бы хотели верить, что они попали в более сытый и спокойный город, или просто не сумели найти обратную дорогу и были вынуждены остаться там, куда зашли, и я в это верю, потому что если не верить — на кой-черт тогда вся эта жизнь? Но Доктор не думает о таких вещах. И она знает, что большинство из них погибли. Они были слишком молоды и неопытны, а мир за пределами Города — слишком страшен.

Он и в самом-то Городе не очень-то дружелюбен. По правде, если считать Город пригодным для жизни, то я уж и не знаю, что для нее непригодно. Но мы в нем живем и выживаем, потому что все остальное — еще хуже.

Доктор все носилась с идеей создания новой расы людей, — более сильных, более приспособленных, умеющих видеть третьим глазом и понимать вещи, не понятные нам. И вот она ее создала, чтобы проводить одного за другим всех «новых людей» за Дверь. Знаю ли я, что она чувствовала? Конечно. Это почти то же, что чувствовала я, когда умер мой сын. Когда умирала дочь, сын еще оставался, и я думала, что должна выжить ради него. А когда и второго ребенка не стало, всякий смысл существования пропал.

Правда, у меня все равно оставались соседи. А потом и Сай.

А Доктор так и не приняла их как семью, хотя почти все они до сих пор живы благодаря ей.

Я отчетливо вижу, что Доктор не рассчитывает вернуться. Она наверняка думает, что мы погибнем в этих ущельях не ущельях, пещерах не пещерах, тоннелях? — да, тоннелях, где все озарено неживым голубоватым светом.

Тоннель тянется в необозримую даль.

И мы спотыкаемся о тело.

Высохшее. Черное. Это не труп и не скелет — это мумия.

На черепе три глаза, тоже высохших.

Под мумией натеки коробящейся черной жидкости.

Горло у мумии перерезано, грудь истыкана ножом, но неглубоко. Живот тоже истыкан ножом, и в живот нож вонзался, наверное, по самую рукоять. А еще у мумии отрезаны груди.

На запястье сохранилась цепочка с подвеской из белого камня. И я вспоминаю, как ее звали.

Латифа.

Она слишком ссохлась, и мы даже не можем принять ее в последний раз.

***

— Зачем они ее так изрезали? — спрашивает Доктор. — Достаточно было просто выпустить кровь. У нас же сработало.

— Может, у нее плохо шла кровь, — говорит Крестная. — От истощения. Потом, это же надо понимать, где резать, чтобы крови было много.

Крестная умолкает, вдруг поперхнувшись.

Сай за их спинами поддерживает плачущую Мину. У Мины и третий глаз тоже роняет слезы, но размотать бандану она не решается. Только плачет и плачет навзрыд.

— Погладь Черныша, — наконец предлагает ей Сай. По его наблюдениям, от этого люди успокаиваются. Мина послушно гладит Черныша, сидящего в заплечном мешке Сая — наружу торчит только голова. Кот издает мурлыканье.

Мина по-прежнему плачет.

Крестная идет молча, думая про себя, что уже слышала о таком. И знает, что это и как это называется. А еще — что пришельцы рассказывали, будто открыли Дверь внутрь, убив Трехглазую. Внутрь, а не наружу.

И еще — что у Латифы была неразлучная подруга Тата.

Призрачный свет угасает, и вскоре путешественники вынуждены достать и зажечь факелы. Липкая, пропитанная горючим соком пакля испускает неприятный запах, а свет, который дают факелы, еле-еле разгоняет пещерную тьму на пару шагов. Лучше всех поначалу себя чувствует Сай — он-то родился и вырос во мраке Подземья, слепой и привыкший воспринимать эхо вместо света. Но вскоре он обнаруживает, что эха в тоннеле почти нет.

Зато есть странные мертвецы.

Они действительно странные — не похожие на людей. Видимо, они случайно попали в тоннель и заблудились, не имея возможности выбраться, но смотреть на них жутко. Вот огромный зверь, по-видимому млекопитающий, но с шестью ногами и огромными бивнями на непропорционально большой голове; вот длинная, покрытая свалявшейся шерстью змея, а вот что-то вроде кота, только больше и с дополнительными парами лап, торчащих из спины. Все они давно превратились в мумии, а сколько они находятся в тоннеле — неизвестно.

По крайней мере, не больше тридцати лет.

Тридцать лет назад подобные твари не могли существовать.

Пару раз они натыкаются на людей — странных, не похожих ни на жителей Города с их лысыми головами и одеждой из лыка и кожи, ни на клыкастых волосатых пришельцев. Крестная молчит: и чтобы не сбивать дыхание на ходу, и чтобы не делиться с товарищами своими мыслями. Помнит ли Доктор то же, что и Крестная? — уверяет, что нет, что единственное, сохранившееся в ее воспоминаниях, это работа. Больные, профессор, лаборатория, другие медсестры, операции, капельницы и перевязки… Она не может не помнить другого, но раз оно не оживает в ее памяти — значит, и не надо.

Крестная помнит, что такое «садисты».

И что такое «фашисты».

Что такое «маньяк-убийца».

И если поселок, где стояла больница Доктора, захватили садисты и маньяки, терзающие живые тела ради забавы, — шансы добыть лекарство сводятся к нулю. Их сто раз искромсают и убьют, пока они добегут к больнице от Двери.

А еще Крестная очень боится, что другие Трехглазые тоже попали в этот поселок, и появление новых клыкастых пришельцев в Городе — вопрос времени.

В тоннеле удивительно неуютно, постоянно сосет под ложечкой, подташнивает и кружится голова. Мина жалуется, что у нее болит третий глаз.

Они спотыкаются о еще один труп — тоже похожий на человеческий и тоже странный, с трехпалыми руками ниже колен и шишковатым облезлым черепом — и останавливаются.

Идти некуда.

***

— Развилка, — Мина озадаченно сощурилась. — Смотрите, тут два коридора. А там дальше еще один тоннель отходит.

Черныш завозился в рюкзаке, и Сай, припав на колено, выпустил его. Кот целеустремленно зашагал направо.

— Вот, — сказала Доктор. — Значит, и нам туда.

— Стойте, — вдруг воскликнул Сай. — А как мы откроем дверь изнутри?

Он не сказал этого, но все вспомнили трупик Латифы. Латифы, ушедшей год назад вместе с Татой.

— Будем тянуть жребий?

— Ну нет, — решительно сказала Крестная. — Чтобы сосед убивал соседа — такого не было и не будет. В поселке у этих, с синей кровью — может быть, а в Городе этому не бывать!

— Доброволец? — робко сказала Мина.

— Может, кто-то из нас до того вымотается, что рад будет, — буркнула Доктор.

Взгляд ее остановился на Черныше, ушедшем далеко вперед.

— Херня, — рявкнула Крестная. — Нужна кровь — так можно руку порезать, и все! Что вы как маленькие… Пошли, а то Черныш уже черт-те куда убежал!

Чернышу, похоже, никакие Двери нипочем, а Мина разматывает бандану, останавливается и говорит «здесь». Люди выдыхают, потом Доктор достает охотничий костяной нож из сумки и делает первый надрез на протянутой руке Крестной. Потом подает руку Сай, потом — Мина, наконец, сама Доктор. Вернувшегося Черныша не привлекают — жалеют его маленькие лапы.

Бледное голубоватое сияние разливается перед ними…

— Я же говорила! — торжествующе воскликнула Крестная и запнулась.

С той стороны двери лежит маленький скрюченный скелет.

На черепе — три глазницы. Две как обычно, одна во лбу.

Тата.

По лицу Мины катятся слезы. Она не то чтобы дружила с Татой — Тата намного старше, в Городе год идет за два, да и жила в другом квартале, довольно далеко. Но Тата — Трехглазая. А Мина очень боится остаться единственной.

Крестная размышляет. Должно быть, в поселке иной климат, чем в Городе — в Городе, чтобы тело разложилось до полностью скелетированного состояния, необходимо не меньше трех-четырех лет. Сухо, прохладно… А здесь южнее и, наверное, чаще бывают дожди.

И вообще здесь все по-другому.

Низкие дома похожи на блиндажи, которые Крестная видела в кино про войну. Они и укреплены на манер импровизированных блиндажей — какими-то мешками с песком, высыпающимся из многочисленных прорех, улицы, и без того засыпанные обломками кирпичей и прочим строительным мусором, еще и перекрыты баррикадами из ржавой арматуры, кусков спирали Бруно и трухлявых бревен. Окна выбиты, и почти из каждого выбитого окна когда-то вырывалось пламя, закоптившее стены. На стенах — корявые рисунки, значки, маловразумительные надписи…

Почти все — устрашающего свойства.

Первое, что оценивают путешественники, обученные Городом, — это звуки и запахи. Оглушительный грохот и выкрики, липкие шлепки, рев, рычание, хрипы умирающих, потрескивание огня — вот и все звуки, но они далеко. С запахами сложнее. Тянет гарью, ядовитым дымом, тяжелыми запахами. Мертвечину все путешественники опознают с первого же вдоха. Остальное… Доктор вполголоса говорит «неорганика», Крестная — «бензин и соляра».

Ни Сай, ни Мина не застали солярку. И бензин, и нефть, и мазут. Сай, правда, кое-что слышал от Крестной — и то разок, когда Крестная рассказывала ему о машинах до Изменения, которые работали на бензине и электричестве.

Из окна третьего этажа свешивается труп.

С трупа уже капают жидкости, кожа на руках отслоилась, раздутое черное лицо с вытекшими глазами и разинутым ртом, из которого вывалился язык, шевелится — видимо, черви вовсю выедают его изнутри. Вот куртка на трупе — очень даже ничего курточка, будь это в Городе, Крестная взялась бы ее отстирать. Из настоящей ткани и видно, что мягкая и теплая по сравнению с грубой, плохо выделанной кожей рад-оленя, из которой сшиты куртки и килты путешественников. Еще один труп, распухший и основательно изуродованный, валяется в луже синей заскорузлой крови под баррикадой.

Столб дыма поднимается прямо по курсу.

— Это и есть твой поселок, Доктор? — озадаченно спросил Сай после серии коротких свистков. — Я не нахожу тут ничего, кроме развалин и пожарищ. Все развалили.

— Странно, что везде что-то жгут, — добавила Мина, отирая слезы. — Здесь же теплее, чем в Городе. Может, они такие теплолюбивые, что им и тут холодно?

Крестная невесело усмехнулась.

— Заметь, никого не удивляет, что все развалено.

— Да уж, если они все такие, как те, что приходили к нам, удивительно, что кто-то из них еще выжил!

Доктор озиралась.

— Я не помню этих мест, — призналась она. — Но я ведь все время была на работе и ничего, кроме нее, не помню вообще. Может, это он и есть. Мне кажется, у нас был не поселок, а большой город, но ведь при их темпах разрушения могло вообще ничего не остаться…

— А куда примерно идти в твою лабораторию? — деловито спросила Крестная.

— Она была в центре города, но так, что из верхних окон было видно море, — пояснила Доктор.

— Значит, идем к центру…

Мимо пробежал, размахивая каким-то тяжелым металлическим орудием, человек — высокий и массивный волосатый мужчина в изодранной одежде. Куртка у него была в дырках, из которых струилась синяя кровь.

— Ого! На кого же он охотится? — вслух подумала Мина. Сай бросил стрелу на тетиву привычным движением, женщины приготовили копья. Тварь, сумевшая обратить в бегство такого крупного парня, определенно представляла опасность.

Но за парнем бежало не животное — его преследовали трое мужчин, похожих на первого, разве что их орудия были заметно меньше. Озадаченные путешественники остановились, пытаясь понять, что происходит, как внезапно один из преследователей вскинул свое орудие, и раздался громкий стук.

Вот что «приветствовало» их треском и стуком по выходу из Двери!

Первый остановился, вскинул свое орудие к плечу, прицелился — и начал оседать на землю с дырочкой, пробитой во лбу. Орудие, двигаясь уже само по себе, издало куда более мощный и раскатистый грохот, полыхнув огнем и выпустив клубы сизого дыма. А в грудной клетке преследователя со вспышкой и треском разорвалось то, что вылетело из орудия, разнеся человека в клочья, и оба его приятеля, заляпанные кровью и внутренностями, рухнули на землю.

— Что это вообще? Почему они убивают друг друга? — спросила Мина. — Тут даже нет ничего съедобного, чтобы за него спорить, а уж убивать…

— По-моему, им так важно убивать, что они готовы и не жрать, и даже не жить, — хмыкнула Крестная. Сай покачал головой, не очень веря в такое. — Сай, вот это и есть оружие. Настоящее, а не охотничье. Оно для этого и предназначено.

— Тогда понятно, почему ты не хотела о нем рассказывать, — Сай вздохнул. — Жаль, у нас не было такого, когда на нас напали жуки …

— Придется идти очень осторожно, чтобы не попасться на глаза… — начала Доктор, как из-за угла выбежало еще три или четыре человека.

— Бабы! — заорал один из них, закидывая оружие за плечо и засучивая рукава.

— Ну и уродки, — фыркнул второй.

— Да какая разница, ты их обрюхатить, что ли, собираешься?

Они разговаривали, как и пришельцы в Городе, — странно, но понятно. И смысл их слов очень не понравился Крестной.

— Смотри, босс, одна с тремя глазами! Помнишь, лет десять назад сюда таких две штуки приперлись?

— Помню. Их тогдашний босс с дружками забрал, а куда девались — не знамо, — отвечал босс с засученными рукавами. — Да плевать, давайте этих оприходуем!

— Давайте!

— Бабы!

Крестная облизнулась, оценивающе окинув взглядом бугристые мускулы и толстые животы мужчин, угрожающе надвигавшихся на них.

— Мясо, — воскликнула она. — Добыча!

— Как раз хватит нам на обратный путь, — поддержала Доктор.

Пропела тетива, и босс грянулся оземь со стрелой в горле; Доктор с размаху вбила в грудь второму копье, Крестная подпустила третьего поближе и, крутанувшись, снесла ему голову ударом меча.

Четвертому «повезло» больше всех: Мина встретила его взглядом третьего глаза. Вместо того, чтобы потерять сознание, как пришелец в Городе, он заорал и забился в судорогах. Мина добила его ударом копья.

Крестная подскочила к человеку, которого убили на их глазах, и с трудом подняла его орудие.

— Ого, — с уважением сказала она.

— Мы его не утащим, — с сомнением заметила Доктор. — Мы ведь и мяса взяли впритык, потому что тяжело нести.

— А ты возьми те штуки поменьше, — посоветовала Крестная.

Сай и Мина принялись потрошить убитых. До Крестной донесся шепот Мины: «Ты курточку не режь, она крепкая, ее только постирать, и будешь носить…» и ответный — Сая: «А сапоги у них хорошие?» — «Да, только грязные и очень большие…»

— Я не знаю, как с ними обращаться, — сказала Доктор, собрав оружие. — Думаешь, пригодится?

— Конечно, нам же еще твою больницу искать, а тут придется глядеть в оба.

Мясо и вещи сложили в заплечные мешки, раздали их и зашагали по улице, показавшейся безлюдной. С одной стороны тянулась кое-как сложенная стена, по верху которой тянулась колючая проволока, с другой — ряды домов-блиндажей, полуразрушенных, со следами пожарищ. У себя в Городе путешественники привыкли к зрелищу мертвецов и развалин, но то были совсем другие мертвые — умершие от клыков хищников, болезней и голода, преследовавших каждого из жителей, словно зримое напоминание о хрупкости жизни, и совсем другие развалины — от времени и безнадзорности строений, а здесь каждый мертвец был убит таким же, как сам, горожанином, и каждое здание было разрушено руками жителей, остервеневших от неизвестно чем вызванной злобы.

Грохот тяжелых сапог, одышка и хрипение догнали путешественников намного раньше, чем те, производил этот шум. Но теперь их было больше, гораздо больше — никак не меньше дюжины… и они направили свои орудия на путешественников.

— Бабы! — крикнул грубый голос.

— Только не опять, — простонала Мина.

А потом грянул выстрел, и Мина вскрикнула от боли, и начала заваливаться набок, на руки подхватившей ее Доктора…

С другой стороны, откуда-то снизу, им крикнули:

— Ахой, панны! Пани! Сюда, сюда!

— Идите, — отрывисто бросила Крестная, даже не оглянувшись. Кто бы ни звал их, вряд ли он был опаснее группы озверевших жителей с оружием.

— А ты?

— Идите! — Сай, будто не слыша, встал рядом с ней, сгрузив Черныша на плечи Мине, и Крестная прорычала: — Иди, я сказала!

Он исчез. И Крестная, быстро осмотрев то, что держала в руках, нашла курок.

Прицел.

Ей еще не приходилось смотреть в прицел на живое существо.

Тяжелые сапоги грохотали уже в паре десятков шагов от нее, и тогда Крестная спустила курок, и еще, и еще раз, и столб подсвеченного красным дыма поднялся там, где только что бежали люди, и пронзительный крик вырвался из общей массы пламени, рева и грохота — то человек, объятый огнем, выбежал и бросился кататься по земле…

Крестная выстрелила еще раз — но уже вхолостую, снаряды закончились, и тогда она бросила оружие на землю и побежала за товарищами.

— Прудки, прудки, — звали ее. Почти не осознавая, что делает, Крестная юркнула в заросли пыльной колючей травы, успев взвыть от боли в ободранных руках, нырнула в нору под стеной и на четвереньках проползла под землей, чтобы выбраться с другой стороны.

Они очутились на вершине холма — она, ее товарищи и две странного вида женщины в больших сапогах, слишком больших для их тощих ног, и мешковатых платьях из плотной ткани. С одной стороны торчали деревья, больше похожие на огромные лишайники, бледно-зеленые и сероватые, низенькие. Из рощи вытекал ручей с берегами, заросшими султанами травы. Внизу лежали бесконечные пустоши, такие же, как Пустошь, окружавшая Город, — заваленные битым кирпичом, щебнем. Кое-где сохранились остатки зданий и дорог, но ничем из этого нельзя было пользоваться.

И никакого моря.

***

Дома я пыталась найти в тех книгах, что собрала, рассказ про выдуманных животных декабров. У них были невообразимо свирепые самцы и спокойные самки. И никто из ученых не верил, что одно и то же животное, только разного пола, может быть таким непохожим. В конце рассказа говорилось, что даже очень свирепые животные нужны в природе.

Люди — не животные.

Если постоянно истреблять друг друга, как люди поселка, очень скоро не останется никого.

Почему они так живут уже тридцать лет — с Изменения? Может, и не тридцать, но минимум десять — босс сказал, что Трехглазые пришли к ним десять лет назад, а они так жили уже тогда. Сколько их было? Откуда берутся новые люди, которые не умеют ничего, кроме нападения? Может, я ошибаюсь, и они на самом деле умеют много полезного, ведь как иначе они бы выжили?

Почему мы видели только мужчин?

И еще одно в меня воткнулось, как шип держидерева. Босс сказал, что Трехглазые пришли к ним десять лет назад. Но они ушли только год назад из Города! Как такое может быть?

— Прудки, прудки, — подгоняли нас женщины из леса.

Я уже поняла, что мы ошиблись и свернули не в ту Дверь, и теперь оставалось понять, как вернуться в поселок, как пройти обратно и куда направляться дальше.

И как быть с Миной.

И еще одна мысль тревожила меня, но я не пускала ее к себе, пока она сама не явилась и не постучалась мне в голову.

Если люди в каждом городе, в каждом поселке так изменились, что ждет нас в городе у моря, где работала Доктор?

***

Толстые губчатые стволы расступились, образовав небольшую поляну, тоже затянутую лишайником. Кудрявые и твердые, ломкие пласты хрустели под ногами. Костерок, сложенный из высохшего лишайника, слабо потрескивал и чадил, и в его неверном свете казалось, что лица сидящих у костра женщин искажаются и движутся.

Доктор взяла у вернувшегося Сая черпак с водой, чтобы промыть рану Мины, — она оказалась гораздо более тяжелой, чем выглядела поначалу. Доктор прощупывала раненый бок, пытаясь понять, слабость Мины — от потери крови или задеты какие-то важные органы.

— Я умру? — спросила Мина.

— Ну что ты, девочка! — воскликнула Ада, та женщина, что привела путешественников к костру. — Ты обязательно выживешь!

— Точно? А у тебя большой опыт лечения таких ран? — допытывалась Мина.

Ада отвела глаза.

— Ну, я пару раз перевязывала раненых в живот, — смущенно призналась она. — В основном у нас лечат переломы ног и рук, а если ранили в грудь, живот или голову, то…

— Что? Ваши не выживают?

— …их добивают, — шепотом завершила Ада, опуская голову.

— А ты что скажешь, Доктор? Я умру?

— Пока не знаю. Попытаюсь тебя спасти, но, сама понимаешь, — хмуро откликнулась Доктор. — Рана глубокая, кровопотеря изрядная, а лекарств в обрез…

— Вы соседям засушите хоть по кусочку, — попросила Мина. — Они все такие хорошие.

— Ясень пень! Как же иначе? Болтай только поменьше.

Подруга Ады, Яна, испуганно прислушивалась к разговору, и синегубый рот у нее приоткрылся, обнажив четыре длинных игольчатых клыка — два сверху, два снизу.

— Как вы можете так спокойно говорить об этом? — вскричала она.

— А как? — удивленно спросил Сай. Яна боязливо отодвинулась от него, загораживаясь рукой, словно в ожидании удара. — Мы все живем и умираем, о чем тут беспокоиться?

— Будто вы совсем не боитесь смерти, — заметила Ада.

— Не боимся, — подтвердил Сай. — Мы просто не хотим ее.

— Значит, мы все-таки правильно помогли вам, — Ада вздохнула с облегчением.

— Почему вы нас боитесь? — спросила Крестная. Это были первые ее слова в лагере лесных женщин.

— Не вас, — простодушно признала Ада. — Вы женщины, вы не… — она вдруг осеклась, уставившись на оружие, собранное Доктором в поселке — путешественники распихали его за пояса, одно орудие досталось и Крестной. — Не уб-бива-ваете, — договорила она, заикаясь.

Яна, прячась за кустом лишайника, показала пальцем на Сая.

— Его, — прошептала она.

— Я охотник, — Сай улыбнулся, уловив острыми, вставшими торчком ушами ее шепот. — Я стреляю в добычу, когда голоден. Вы не добыча.

— А-а, понимаю. Добыча — это звери.

Яна слегка оттаяла и вышла из-за куста. Женщины, сидевшие у костра, тоже немного расслабились.

— В общем да, — Крестная подошла к костру. — Помочь вам с готовкой? У нас есть копченое мясо.

— Мясо!

— Мясо? Вы едите мясо?

— Где вы его взяли?

— Охотились… А что едите вы?

Лишайниковые деревья и кусты размножались комковатыми спорами, иногда съедобными, а в их сени росли грибы. В ручье произрастали водоросли и водяные травы, вроде хвоща, дававшие беловатые мутовки, — все это собирали лесные женщины.

Они были низенькими и коренастыми, с заметно кривыми устойчивыми ногами. Крестной они сперва показались плотными, но после она заметила, что у них иное строение скелета — с бочкообразной раздутой грудью и широким тазом; кости выпирали даже из-под заплатанной и изношенной одежды. Сухая шелушащаяся кожа, лопающаяся на сгибах, синие губы, бельма на глазах — нет, ничего в их облике не говорило об изобилии и довольстве.

А в повадках чувствовался застарелый страх.

— У вас мало еды, — заметила Крестная. — А жилища? Вот эти шалаши?

— Мы прекрасно живем, — заявила Ада. — Мы тут счастливы, правда, сестры?

— Разумеется, — согласилась Крестная.

— Здесь так хорошо! — пролепетала девочка в венке из лишайника.

— Тут нас никто не обижает, — заверила женщина постарше, лет двадцати, с глубокими морщинами на изможденном лице.

— Крестная, — позвала Доктор, — иди, поможешь забинтовать…

Крестная подскочила к Мине, поднимая ее легкое тело и баюкая на руках, а ей вслед неслось:

— Мы тут все как родные сестры!

Мина обессиленно повисла на руках Крестной и Доктора. Сай поднес к ее губам черпак, дал попить. От пищи она отказалась.

— Мужчина ухаживает за ней, — шепнула девочка. — Как такое может быть?

— Он слепой, — произнесла старшая из женщин, как будто это что-то объясняло.

Крестной очень хотелось выяснить, что происходит в поселке. Но она не решалась задавать вопросы — «сестры» бы снова засыпали ее уверениями, что они счастливы и что они в полной безопасности, хотя эта безопасность явно была куплена в обмен на болезни, истощение и гибель.

«Счастливые от людей не шарахаются», — решила про себя Крестная. Но Ада и сама подсела к ней.

— Откуда вы?

— Из Города.

— У вас в Городе не убивают мутантов?

— Кого, прости? Тех, кто нападает на соседей? Конечно, убиваем, иначе они перебьют всех, до кого дотянутся. Сразу после Изменения так и бывало. А у вас? Я видела, в поселке все…

— Да нет же! Я о таких, как Мина.

— Почему ты ее так называешь?

— Но ведь она мутант. Она — с третьим глазом.

— Ах, да это просто новый человек. Они появляются из старых, таких, как мы, чтобы можно было выживать после Изменения. Почему мы должны ее убить, по-твоему? Она хорошая.

О том, что Доктор попыталась форсировать появление новых людей, Крестная умолчала.

Почему-то ей не очень хотелось откровенничать с Адой.

— У нас всех мутантов убивают, — сказала Ада. — И здесь, и в поселке.

— Трехглазые приходили к вам?

— Давно, я еще была маленькой, пришли две. Но тогдашний босс города забрал их себе. Тогда было много мужчин, и в поселке шли бои без остановки, и сестер тоже много поймали. Босс забрал их не для этого…

— Для чего?

— Как для чего? Ты что, с луны свалилась? Сестер держат в клетках, используют, пока они не умрут от этого или от родов, потом выбрасывают и захватывают новых.

— Где захватывают-то?

— Здесь…

«Нас тут никто не обижает, говорили они…»

— Но мутантов для этого не используют. Босс хотел чего-то для себя. Он ушел с двумя приближенными, и больше мы их не видели.

— Он пришел к нам, — сказала Крестная и тут же пожалела об этом: лицо Ады перекосилось от ужаса.

— Так он вас прислал за нами? Да? Пожалуйста, не забирай нас! Пожалуйста!

Она упала на колени и зарыдала, ломая руки.

— Он — вот, — Крестная указала на куски копченого мяса, выложенные на общий стол. — Мы добыли их.

Ада подавилась рыданием и дико, неверяще уставилась на нее.

— Как… добыли?

— Твой босс был моей добычей. Я убила его, как рад-куницу, — мечом между лопаток. А теперь скажи, пожалуйста, как так получается, что ваши мужчины все время убивают, убивают и убивают и все еще не перебили друг друга?

— Сестры рожают новых, — Ада поперхнулась. — Постой, вы что — людоеды? Вы едите людей?

Крестная встала, уперев руки в боки. Взглянула на Аду, все еще стоящую на коленях.

— Ада, — раздельно произнесла она, — вы мутанты. Все до единого. Вы — не люди.

— Как это не люди?

— Жить, трясясь от страха и убивая друг друга без причины, могут только животные. Человек может болеть, может голодать, может умирать, но он так никогда не поступит. Поэтому Мина будет жить. Она — человек. И не называй ее мутантом!

Наутро они обсуждали, что делать.

Возвращаться в поселок было слишком опасно. Мина попыталась подняться, и у нее изо рта потекла тоненькая струйка крови. Но она упрямо заявила:

— Я смогу идти! Я вижу Дверь!

— Далеко ты не уйдешь, — озабоченно сказала Доктор.

— Я помогу, — вызвался Сай.

— Опять же, у меня и так идет кровь, и вам не надо будет опять резать руки, — легкомысленно продолжала Мина.

— Как мы узнаем, что это нужная Дверь? Черныш не знает, и ты тоже, — напомнила Крестная.

— Я попробую определить на слух, — предложил Сай. — Мы забыли о звуках, а если бы послушали эту Дверь, может, и не стали бы сюда лезть…

— По крайней мере, мы узнали, что стало с Татой, — решила Доктор.

Она перевязала раны нескольким лесным сестрам; в благодарность они снабдили путешественников в дорогу мешочком съедобных мутовок и шишек.

От копченого мяса отказались наотрез.

— Ну понятно, — заметила Крестная, пересказывая товарищам то, что узнала от Ады. — Это для нас добыча, а для них — босс, который хотел держать их в клетках и как-то использовать, пока не умрут. Кто такое захочет съесть…

Они шагали — медленно, Мина не могла быстро, хотя ее поддерживали с двух сторон Сай и Крестная, и вдруг чей-то крик заставил их притормозить и обернуться.

Ада стояла далеко, запыхавшись, — видимо, пыталась их догнать, но слабые короткие ноги не позволяли ей бежать быстрее.

— Э-эй! — крикнула она снова. — Мы люди! Слышите? Мы больше не будем бояться! Мы — люди!

— Мы тоже! — откликнулся Сай.

***

Когда-то, очень давно, еще до Изменения…

Тогда я много читала.

— Мина, — говорю я, — а знаешь, что было в одной книжке? И даже не в одной, только я не помню, как они назывались. Разные. Там было про Трехглазых.

— Честно? А что они делали? Они были мутантами, да?

— Нет, — я поправляю ее голову.

Мы остановились в неудачном месте — среди груд битого кирпича и шлакоблоков. Но тут, в пустошах, ничего лучше и не найдешь. Кусты — спасибо, что не дзюбокко, но это держидерево с кривыми колючками в ладонь длиной и палец толщиной, немногим лучше; трава — резак-трава и разрыв-трава с острыми, как ножи, листьями, а еще клей-трава, которая только и норовит обвиться липкими стеблями вокруг тебя и впиться шипами в тело, высасывая кровь. Если в тебя вцепится клей-трава или держидерево — пиши пропало. Не будь в пустошах животных, еще можно было бы надеяться на помощь или на то, что как-нибудь сам освободишься. Но при виде беспомощной добычи на тебя тут же слетятся стаи бабочек, всадят в тебя зубастые хоботки, и тогда уж никто не спасет.

Разве что динозавр.

Хоть мучиться долго не будешь.

Доктор присмотрела относительно ровный участок. Когда-то это, наверное, было перекрытие какого-то здания. И мы уложили туда измученную Мину.

Кажется, она все-таки умирает.

Глупо надеяться, на самом-то деле. Ни одна надежда не оправдывает себя, не сбывается, только отнимает силы, которые можно было бы потратить на борьбу.

— Мина, — говорю я, — в тех книжках Трехглазые вели корабли сквозь космос, потому что только они могли видеть третьим глазом свет звездного маяка.

— Значит, мы правда новые люди? Вот зачем мы создаемся?

— Именно!

— А я… я смогу повести корабль? Как он выглядит?

— Как огромное здание, только летящее в космосе.

Сай вмешивается. Он свистит.

— Я пока не нахожу ничего похожего, — говорит он. — Но как только я нащупаю что-то вроде корабля, я тебе обязательно скажу.

Мина роняет голову набок.

Мы тоже падаем рядом — путь, проделанный нами, не близок, да еще по пересеченной пустоши. Если, проснувшись, мы обнаружим Мину мертвой — так тому и быть.

— Я поведу корабли к звездам, — невнятно бормочет она и уходит в молчание.

Рядом с ней сворачивается в клубок Черныш…

***

— Пить, — попросила Мина.

Воды у путешественников было немного, но ей дали.

— Мне уже лучше, — Мина слабо улыбнулась. — Пошли! Найдем вакцину, Хани построит звездный корабль, и полетим к звездам на планету поцелее и поздоровее. Да?

— Точняк, — улыбнулся Сай.

— А то! — подтвердила и Крестная.

Доктор взяла Черныша, посадила в заплечный мешок.

— Корабль, — вдруг сказал Сай, свистнув. — То есть, наверное, не корабль, но что-то такое. Большое. С целыми сплошными стенами.

— Пошли скорее, — заторопила их Крестная, — если это дом, то неплохо бы там приткнуться на ночь. Мало ли какая сволочь в этих пустошах водится. Сай, оно далеко?

— Да. Но дойти, думаю, можно будет.

Он указал направление пальцем, и Мина обрадовалась:

— Так там же Дверь!

— Значит, отдохнем перед Дверью…

Тоннели, в которые вели Двери, были невероятно утомительными. А путешествие через пустоши — и того муторнее. Долгое время путешественники ковыляли в молчании, обходя злобные пустынные растения и то и дело щурясь, чтобы не проглядеть опасность.

— Я все равно не понимаю, — вдруг произнесла Доктор, — как так получилось, что у нас Трехглазые ушли в позапрошлом году, а сюда пришли десять лет назад?

— Может, у них год другой, — сказала Мина. — Или они считают по-другому. Может, у них месяц прошел, а они думают — год. Это же мутанты, они глуповатые, не понимают. Если бы понимали — разве они бы жили так, как живут?

— Луна, — перебила Крестная.

В сером вечернем небе проступал узенький серпик луны.

Убывающей.

Когда путешественники покидали Город, стояло новолуние.

— Двери, — сказала Крестная. — В тоннелях время течет по-другому. Пошли.

Наконец, перед ними на горизонте действительно встала громада из серого крошащегося бетона. Судя по тому, как он оплыл и взялся ржой и дырами, эту громаду выстроили еще до Изменения. От нее исходила неясная угроза, а порыв душного ветра донес, кроме мелкой бетонной пыли, еще и безошибочно опознаваемый запах.

Крестная сморщила нос. Попасть во второй Поселок…

— Вдруг там опять декабры? — озвучила она опасения.

— Кто?

— Ну, звери такие. Самки робкие, а самцы свирепые. Вроде тех, из Поселка…

— В самую точку, — выдохнула Мина, кривясь от боли. Она почти висела на Сае, но тот молчал и не просил помощи. Крестная и сама заметила, подоспела и подхватила Мину с другой стороны.

— Надо хоть заглянуть, — предложила Доктор.

Идти пришлось еще довольно долго, но вечерело, и страх очутиться в ночной пустоши, когда проснутся местные рад-хищники и плотоядные деревья, если они в ней были, подгонял даже вконец обессилевшую Мину.

Когда они наконец добрались до постройки, стояли сумерки, а ветер обдавал тяжелой и смрадной, но прохладой. Никакой живности рядом вроде не было.

Но мало ли…

Сай и Мина так и сели вдвоем на землю, едва живые от усталости; из-под повязки Мины снова начало кровить. Доктор рухнула рядом с ними на четвереньки.

Крестная нашла в заплечном мешке мясо, сунула каждому из товарищей, в том числе Чернышу, по куску, затем откопала факел и полезла на забор — заглянуть.

— Будь осторожна, — попросил Сай.

Его предостережение запоздало — Крестная издала короткий вскрик и соскочила обратно.

То, что она увидела, поразило даже ее — жительницу Города, с начала Изменения повидавшую многое. За забором были трупы. В два, в три, в четыре слоя — трупы людей, маленькие детские трупики, тушки животных. Разложение обезобразило их, превратило шерсть и волосы в мерзкую свалявшуюся паклю, а тела — в черную липкую массу, наползавшую на соседних мертвецов. Оскаленные зубы, вытекшие глаза, высунутые в удушье языки. Оторванные конечности. Выпущенные кишки. Взломанные ребра…

И все эти живые существа ломились, бежали, пытались выбраться, перелезть через бетонный забор — и падали под ноги тем, кто бежал за ними, и топтал их, и сам падал новым ковром из тел под ноги следующим…

Что здесь происходило?

Крестной не хотелось этого знать.

Рассказывать товарищам тоже не хотелось. Вместо этого она достала еще мяса и начала жевать, вяло утешая себя тем, что тела не объедены, и если за забор не проникли хищники и падальщики пустоши — даже бабочки — то, наверное, их тут просто нет.

— Тут нельзя приютиться, — сказала она наконец.

— Да понятно, — отозвалась Доктор.

Они загасили факел и задремали, притулившись друг к другу. Черныш, правда, куда-то убегал — видимо, охотился в темноте, но вскоре вернулся.

Сон у всех был прерывистый, тяжелый, очень чуткий. Может быть, поэтому их не удалось застать врасплох.

Бетонная плита неподалеку со скрежетом отодвинулась, из-под нее высунулась рука — тощая и с паучьими, чрезмерно длинными пальцами, но вполне человеческая, затем лысая голова…

Когда-то на тощем, с торчащими скулами лице были огромные глаза.

Теперь они заросли.

Голова издала посвистывание, очень знакомое, затем в проеме появились плечи, наконец, весь человек выскочил, держа лук наготове.

— Фалмер, — зачарованно прошептала Крестная.

Сай поднялся на ноги и замахал рукой.

— Здравствуй, — взволнованно произнес он, — брат.

Мина обрадованно вскочила.

— Значит, ты не последний! Значит, и я тоже!

Доктор урезонила ее, похлопав по плечу, потому что «брат» пошел по дуге, держа их на прицеле, будто столкнувшись с опасной добычей.

— Кто такие? — хрипло каркнул он.

— Мы из Города, — начал Сай.

— Ты! Откуда ты?

Сай засвистел — сложной системой свистков и пощелкиваний. Тем временем из-под плиты выбралось еще человек десять, прикрытых короткими повязками вместо одежды, сгорбленных и невероятно даже для жителей Города тощих, — все с луками и копьями, настроенные довольно неприветливо. Среди них выделялась более высокая, величественная, несмотря на горб и немощность, старуха с седыми космами.

Они прислушивались к тому, что свистел Сай. Наконец, он перешел на обычный язык.

— Мое племя погибло. Нас истребили жуки. Я остался один из всей родни.

— Почему ты не погиб?

— Я не знаю. Они гнали меня, но я успел выбраться наружу.

— Наружу! Ты вылез в Наружность! К этим, — старуха указала на горожан.

— А что мне было делать? — спросил Сай.

Фалмеры посовещались.

— Ты — один из нас, — старуха ткнула в его сторону посохом. — Иди с нами! Возвращайся под землю! У нас есть грибы, съедобные насекомые, а если повезет, то и мясо! А тут нет ничего, кроме мертвечины.

— Но… но… — Сай растерялся.

Остальные молчали.

Сай был фалмером, совершенно одиноким в Городе, а под землей он потерял всех своих родичей. Слепой, беззащитный, — если бы не каприз Крестной, он бы в первую же ночь погиб под клювами и когтями гигантских сов. Стоит ли удивляться, если он захочет вернуться к своим, жить привычной жизнью, может быть, найти себе пару?

— Я должен идти с ними, — Сай показал рукой с такими же длинными паучьими пальцами на горожан. — Я обещал помочь им найти вакцину против болезни, чтобы дети больше не умирали. Обещал Вере принести лекарство для ее ребенка. Слушать истории Крестной. Я не могу сейчас прийти к вам. На обратном пути — может быть.

— Какой обратный путь? Какие обещания? — каркающий голос старухи разнесся во тьме. — Ты — дитя Подземья! Они — враги, они убивают нас, они нам угрожают!

— Нет!

— Да! Они обманули тебя!

— Мы не лгали тебе, Сай, — пискнула Мина.

— Я знаю, — твердо сказал Сай. — Моя Крестная помогла мне. Она приютила меня, обогрела, научила всему, чтобы жить в Наружности, познакомила с соседями. Мои соседи приняли меня как своего, делились добычей и теплом. Они не враги! Они моя новая семья.

— Тогда мы убьем их, и ты вернешься к нам, — решила старуха.

— Нет! Не надо, — закричал Сай.

Но первые стрелы воткнулись в землю у его ног и у ног Доктора. И тогда Крестная выхватила орудие из Поселка и выстрелила в воздух.

Оглушительное эхо раскатилось, отражаясь от смрадной бетонной стены и гуляя по пустоши.

Фалмеры шарахнулись, испуганно пересвистываясь, лишь один из них выпустил еще одну стрелу. Сай выстрелил в ответ — по ногам, стрела воткнулась в лодыжку лучнику, тот со стоном упал, выдергивая ее. Выдернул — кровь хлынула густым потоком…

— Дверь, — негромко шепнула Мина. — Она открылась.

Они и сами ее увидели — Дверь будто выросла из лужи крови. Переливчатое голубоватое сияние озарило их лица и жалкую фигурку лучника, хромавшего под землю, втянув голову в сутулые плечи. Черныш выскочил из заплечного мешка и побежал.

— За ним!

Они влетели в тоннель, задыхаясь; Мина упала, и Доктор потащила ее на плечах, хрипло и громко отдуваясь. Крестная закашлялась, тревожно глядя на товарищей.

Сай выглядел очень расстроенным, но в целом неплохо. А вот Мина и Доктор…

Кто знает, доживут ли они до выхода?

И что, если выход опять окажется не там?

Они с Саем подставили плечи Мине и поволокли ее. Черныш бежал впереди, то и дело озираясь на них, словно подгоняя.

Из-за стычки с фалмерами они забыли приготовить факелы, и теперь Доктор отчаянно пыталась нашарить их в заплечном мешке, на ходу одной рукой перекладывая свертки мяса и одежды. Одежда знатно воняла бензином, порохом и еще какой-то дрянью, которую Крестная не сумела опознать, а мясо вызывало некоторые опасения. Доктор принюхалась: нет, еще не протухло. Хорошо, что сейчас стоит осень — или, может быть, весна, в общем, не жарко и даже прохладно, подумала она, летом все испортилось бы в тот же день.

Крестная в это же время раздумывала, что бы такое могло стрястись в поселке за высоким забором. Она не рассказала товарищам, что увидела, но они и сами почувствовали чудовищный запах. Что заставило людей бежать сломя голову, прямо по трупам — да нет, прямо по живым, упавшим под ноги, затаптывая их насмерть и тоже падая, чтобы уже не подняться; почему им не открыли двери, ведь должны же были в этом заборе располагаться хоть какие-нибудь двери; зачем они возвели такой высокий забор? Чего боялись? Путешественники не встретили в этих пустошах опасных животных, — значит, речь шла не о них. Может, — тут Крестная затрясла головой, потому что-то, что она поняла, у нее там не укладывалось, — может, они боялись людей? Людей, приходящих через Дверь из Поселка?

— Похоже, в том месте, которое я сперва принял за корабль, люди не ладили с людьми, — задумчиво произнес Сай. — Я имею в виду, люди-наземцы не ладили с фалмерами.

— Да ладно, Сай, это же не игра, а реальность.

— Игра? О чем ты?

— Фалмеры были в игре. В ней они и правда не ладили друг с другом. А в жизни они, наверное, мало пересекаются. В Городе, например, пока ты не вышел наверх или как они там говорили? — в Наружность? — тех, кто видел живого фалмера, можно было по пальцам пересчитать. И ваши ведь не нападали.

— Но и не возвращались.

Хотел того Сай или нет, но это прозвучало обвиняюще.

— Еще бы. Тебя бы тоже слопали — рад-куница днем, рад-сова ночью, а если бы ты вышел недавно, так еще и дзюбокко. Раненых мог и рад-еж загрызть.

— Ты права, — Сай умолк. Прошел еще несколько шагов — молчание нарушало только тяжелое хриплое дыхание Мины. — Может, те фалмеры и не знали, что в том месте были люди. То есть, может, это и не они их убили.

— Конечно, не они, не дури, пожалуйста, — попросила Крестная. Перед глазами снова встали слои гниющих мертвецов. Фалмеры, конечно, могли напугать кого-то, но не до такой же степени… Нет, это были, скорее, динозавры или кто-нибудь вроде жителей Поселка — с оружием.

Она так и сказала Саю, и тот выдохнул с неприкрытым облегчением.

— Свет впереди, — сказала Мина.

Все насторожились. Нет, Мина видела этот свет обычными глазами — потому что остальные видели его тоже. Черныш явно испугался: зашипел, выгнул спину дугой, подняв шерсть на загривке, потом мяукнул и забежал за спины людей.

Свет был не дневной и не от костра.

И не электрический.

Скорее он напоминал свечение гнилушек на болоте: мертвенное, очень бледное, чуть зеленоватое, разбегающееся крохотными тусклыми искорками. Первой мыслью Крестной было — кто-то издох и разлагается, испуская неприятное мерцание. Но никакого трупного запаха не чувствовалось.

Подойдя поближе, они заметили, что свечение будто сторонится их. Крохотные искорки отбегали и пятились, сбиваясь в стайки, и в сиянии этих стаек можно было различить что-то вроде округлых наростов.

— О, — Крестная моментально сделала самые практичные выводы. — Да это же грибы. А явление, когда они светятся, называется… фитолюминесценцией! Вот съедобные опята, например, в темноте светятся зеленым. Сай, ну-ка, проконсультируй: это же те грибы, что вы ели в Подземье, да?

— Откуда ты знаешь? Опять что-то вспомнила?

— Про Подземье — из твоих рассказов, а про опята — в школе учила… Нет, — Крестная потерла лоб свободной рукой, потом внезапно выпустила Мину, присела на корточки и обхватила виски ладонями. — Не помню! Мама… мама книжку читала… кажется…

Сай вздохнул.

— Дурак я. Не буду больше тебя спрашивать, — сказал он. — Ты вечно начинаешь переживать. Понятно, что ты все это или прочитала, или вспомнила. Но это — это не грибы. Они движутся. Они больше на слизняков похожи…

Мина шатнулась и ухватилась за плечо Доктора.

— Их можно есть? — глухо спросила Крестная.

— Не знаю, — Сай развел руками, — у нас такие не жили.

У него были очень тонкие, жилистые руки с необычайно длинными — паучьими — пальцами. Пока Крестная не выяснила, что он пользуется эхолокацией, эти мастеровитые, ловкие и гибкие пальцы казались ей основой выживания Сая: он мог ими шить, свежевать и разделывать туши, мездрить шкуры, мастерить мебель, резать по кости, готовить, плести корзины и веревки, вдобавок быстро осваивал новые умения. «Этот нигде не пропадет, хоть и слепой», — подумала она и тут же одернула себя: когда не знаешь, чего беречься, и зрячим пропадешь.

Ей было очень не по себе — гораздо страшнее, чем в первом тоннеле, страшнее, чем когда ее чуть не сгрызла рад-куница, чем когда она не успела до наступления темноты уйти в дом, и пришлось убегать от совы… Какая же она огромная — гигантское бесшумное облако перьев, из которого торчат когти размером с предплечье человека и острый загнутый клюв! Страшнее, чем когда она впервые поняла, что ее дети умирают.

Чем когда ее муж внезапно попытался ее убить, чтобы забрать себе мясо, оставшееся от сына.

— Ну тут и жутко, — вдруг сказала Доктор. — У меня просто руки трясутся. Надо скорее выходить отсюда.

— Точняк, — поддакнул Сай, взваливая Мину себе на плечи. Та тихонько всхлипывала — от боли или от страха, или от того и другого…

Ужас подгонял их, заставлял все быстрее перебирать ногами, хотя все были на последнем издыхании. Лодыжки трещали, головы кружились. Крестная хотела было помочь Саю тащить Мину, но он отшатнулся от нее с испуганным возгласом. Доктор, выбившись из сил, упала на четвереньки и поползла.

Где-то впереди неслась маленькая черная точка, пропадая во мраке…

— Черныш, — окликнула его Крестная, и вдруг до нее дошло. — Уф! Сначала не понимала, а потом как поняла! Соседи! Сай! Это они нас пугают!

— Кто?

— Да слизняки эти чертовы! Не бойтесь! Не бойтесь их, они нам ничего не сделают!

Мина закашлялась.

— Кто бы ни пугал, а страшно, — жалобно сказала она.

Сай осторожно сгрузил ее на пол тоннеля и упал сам, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Устал, — сказал он.

Крестная протянула руку назад и показала слизнякам кукиш.

— Вот вам! Нас не запугать! Дурачье, как будто мы вас обижали…

Скорее всего, слизняки ее не понимали и даже не слышали — они, вероятно, реагировали на звук шагов или тепло их тел, каждое живое существо принимая за врага. Крестная заторопила товарищей, чтобы они поскорее вышли из колонии светящихся слизняков во тьму, такую уютную и спокойную по сравнению с жутким трупным свечением обитателей тоннеля.

— Мина, — спросила Доктор, — тут можно спать или разводить костер?

— У нас не из чего, — напомнила Крестная.

— Не знаю…

Спать решили по очереди: сперва Доктор и Мина, потом Сай и Крестная.

Когда они проснулись, вернулся Черныш и прижался к Мине — той стало заметно хуже. Она кашляла, и вокруг рта у нее пузырилась кровавая пена, а третий глаз сильно воспалился. Идти она не могла совсем.

— Бросьте меня, — предложила она тихим срывающимся голосом. — Или забейте перед выходом, чтобы свои руки не резать.

— Заткнись, дура, — оборвала ее Доктор.

И вдруг все закончилось. Черныш вошел в стену — и вышел из нее обратно, мяукнул и снова вошел. Вот так они и рассчитывали находить Двери, пока с ними не отправилась Мина. Сейчас Доктор корила себя за то, что пошла у нее на поводу, — но кто знает, как бы все сложилось без нее?

Мина размотала повязку на боку. Рана снова кровила, и Мина легла раненым боком на землю — крови вскоре натекло достаточно, чтобы приоткрыть Дверь. Не распахнуть настежь, как было, когда они убили мутантов из Поселка, но человек, да еще такой тощий, как путешественники, пролезть мог.

Они стояли на холме. Местность была холмистая, а вместо привычных пустошей, засыпанных щебнем и утыканных остатками развалившихся строений, вокруг царила настоящая степь — с султанами травы, редкими купами держидерева и голой землей под ними.

А внизу, под ногами, расстилалось море.

Они ни разу его не видели, даже на иллюстрациях в книжках, и Крестная никак не могла вспомнить, как оно выглядит. Но узнали мгновенно.

Потому что это было море. Синее, как опрокинутое небо, и небо было синим, а не серым, низким — казалось, только руку протяни, и холодным. По небу бежали облака, мелкие и рыхлые, а по морю — белые, как облака, буруны. У берега виднелся город, когда-то очень большой, но теперь совершенно безжизненный, с обрушившимися зданиями и заросший пожелтевшими деревьями; путешественники разглядели остатки промышленных построек с огромными завалившимися набок трубами, вокзал, забитый ржавыми составами, что-то вроде парка, где больше некому было гулять…

И пахло здесь не мертвечиной, не ржавчиной, гниющим бетоном и битым камнем, как в Городе, и не сырой землей, как в тоннелях, а сухой травой.

— Вот оно! Это здесь! — закричала Доктор и обняла сразу всех.

Они еще немного постояли, обнявшись и плача от радости. Потом засуетились, набрали сухой травы, затопили костерок и зажарили остатки мяса.

А потом направились вниз, к морю.

В город.

В больницу.

***

Все-таки мы вышли весной.

Я не знаю, даже не представляю, сколько мы бродили по тоннелям. Не меньше месяца — когда попали в Поселок, и не меньше полугода — когда пришли сюда. А может быть, и все двадцать лет. Мы вернемся с вакциной, а нас встретит сын Веры, взрослый, у которого есть уже собственные дети.

Но это мелочи на самом деле. Вакцина все равно нужна. Не пригодится сыну Веры — пригодится его сыновьям и дочкам, и детям нынешних детей из соседних кварталов.

Жаль, что моих детей уже не спасти. Но они во мне, и они со мной. Я верю в это, потому что стоило разок усомниться — и навалилась пустота и одиночество, какое бывает только от огромной потери. Если не верить — зачем тогда жить?

Если мы найдем эту вакцину, ее надо будет взять с большим запасом. Потому что она понадобится не только нам. Фалмеры из поселения с мертвецами — как пить дать, их напугали проклятые слизняки, а потом и сами сбежали в тоннели, уменьшившись до размеров обычного гриба! , — и «лесные сестры», как с ними не поделиться.

Ведь они тоже люди…

Или нет?

Каждого из нас затронуло Изменение по-своему. Те, кем мы были до его начала, умерли в нас — или просто умерли. Теперь каждый становится чем-то иным, новым.

Я задалась вопросом, можно ли меня сейчас считать человеком. Уж слишком я изменилась, но, если подумать, то «лесные сестры» или хотя бы Хани с тремя руками и Трехглазая Мина изменились еще сильнее. Да нет, человек — это не количество рук и глаз.

Пока мы это помним — Изменение бессильно убить в нас людей. Сколько бы оно ни пыталось.

И тут я поняла, что все это время должна была сказать Доктору.

***

— Доктор, — говорит Крестная.

Они бредут по пустынным улицам. В городе у моря не осталось никого. Никогошеньки. Доктор, однако, знает, куда идти, и даже припоминает, что раньше ездила на работу троллейбусом.

Пустые дома стояли, овеваемые морским бризом, пока не обрушились под грузом своей ненужности. А потом деревья из парков и дворов под тяжелой рукой Изменения выродились, отрастили гигантские колючки, на которых теперь висят тушки мелких животных, высосанные досуха. Детские качели ржавели и осыпались, или оставались стоять полуразваленными, покосившись, или — если находились в защищенном укромном уголке — так и покачивались, жалобно скрипя. Пласты гнилого металлокартона указывали, где стояли смонтированные из них киоски. Под ногами хрустели стекла, вылетевшие из витрин и окон…

Можно было залезть в ржавый поломанный автобус — в нем сохранились сиденья, но путешественники не рискнули. Мало ли кто облюбовал эту крышу над головой до них.

— Ты вспоминаешь? — спрашивает Доктор.

— Нет. Я поняла кое-что.

Крестная снимает с плеча Доктора Мину в очередь, крякает — она очень устала, и даже небольшая тяжесть вконец истощенного бесчувственного тельца девочки кажется ей непосильной, — и продолжает.

— Изменение, Доктор. Оно не случилось. Оно продолжается. Изменение идет прямо сейчас, оно меняет нас, растения, животных, все на Земле.

Доктор прихрамывает. На ее тонкой ноге, больше похожей на обтянутую сухой шелушащейся кожей кость, выступают варикозные черные вены.

— Ты права, — соглашается она.

— Я не договорила. Нельзя позволить ему изменить нас настолько, чтобы мы перестали быть людьми, вот что. В Поселке вот позволили… А мы — не должны!

Сай кивает головой: он понял, о чем она говорит, раньше остальных.

— Вот оно, — Доктор ныряет в покосившиеся ворота, держа Черныша под мышкой. — Второй корпус. Третий этаж. Я работала в четвертом, но нам туда не надо.

И когда они наконец-то заходят в больницу, их догоняет знакомый до боли запах…

***

На койках лежали тела.

В палате — две или четыре койки. На каждой койке — по телу. Тела почти полностью разложились, а что не разложилось, то засохло, мумифицировалось, почернело и скалится желтыми зубами с безглазых лиц на черных от высохших трупных жидкостей простынях. Запах застарел, приобрел душный сладковатый привкус, который еще отвратительнее, чем вонь гниющих тел.

— Черт, — вздохнула Крестная. — Мертвым кровати, а нам и присесть не на что.

— Вот куда отсюда подевались все люди, — прошептала Мина.

Доктор покачала головой.

— Это тяжелые больные, — пояснила она. — Видите, вот аппарат ИВЛ? Вот остатки капельницы? Они не могли подняться и уйти, вот и умерли здесь. Кто мог, тот, конечно, ушел.

Действительно, вскоре начали попадаться пустые палаты. Доктор заметила в одной раковину, открыла кран — воды не было.

— Жаль, — вздохнула она.

— В море попьем, — предложил Сай.

— Ее нельзя пить, она соленая, — возразила Крестная. — И еще, наверное, радиоактивная.

— Как будто в Городе она другая!

Они уложили Мину на одну из коек, стряхнув тридцатилетнюю пыль с простыни. Мина завозилась, жалобно пискнула: «Не оставляйте меня!»

— Я пойду искать истории болезни и лабораторные журналы, — сказала Доктор.

— Не лекарства?

— Лекарства давно просрочены, от них пользы никакой, а вред может быть большой. Нет, я хочу выяснить, что можно использовать как лекарство прямо сейчас.

Черныш и Сай, да и Крестная, ничем не могли ей помочь — разве что, когда наконец обнаружили стопки пациентских карточек, залезли и сняли их с верхних полок в хранилище, и Доктор осталась их перечитывать. Поэтому они вернулись к Мине. Та, казалось, спала, но как только услышала шаги, встрепенулась.

— Я выживу, — сказала она.

— Раз еще не умерла, то можешь и выжить, — согласился Сай.

— И я полечу к звездам. Я поведу к ним человечество. Новых людей. Раз тут больше нельзя жить, оставим Землю Изменению.

— Попробуй найди планету получше, — проворчала Крестная.

— Найдем.

— В архивах же есть, — сказал Сай.

— Изменение внутри нас. Мы разнесем его по космосу, а не убежим от него, — напомнила Крестная.

— Тогда надо узнать, как сделать его добрее, — настаивала Мина. — Тут оно добрым не будет.

Она уронила голову на трухлявую подушку и снова то ли задремала, то ли потеряла сознание. Крестная посмотрела на нее, размышляя, стоило ли дарить ей несбыточную мечту.

А разве их мечта найти вакцину была намного реальнее?

Утром Доктор бесцеремонно растолкала их.

— Вставайте, лодыри, — сказала она. — Я нашла формулу. Я даже сделала пробные порции.

Сай и Крестная подхватились с коек, Черныш замяукал.

— Они работают? — спросила Крестная.

— Вроде бы да.

Доктор показала им предплечья. Кожа на них сильно истончилась и покрылась язвами. Но несколько язвочек, похоже, затянулось.

— Я помазала их, и они стали заживать, — пояснила она.

— Живем, ребята!

— Здорово! Мина, ты слышишь?

Мина приоткрыла глаза. Она еще дышала, но еле-еле.

— Пошли к морю, — предложила Крестная. — А потом раздобудем чего пожрать и с новыми силами — за работу.

Они вытащили Мину и по очереди волокли ее к берегу. Помогли раздеться.

Вода была теплее воздуха, хотя кожа у всех сразу покрылась мурашками, и какой-то удивительно приятной, нежной. Ложилась на берег с ритмичным шорохом — и сразу отбегала, и снова выбегала. И пахло от нее не мертвечиной, не ржавчиной и не пылью.

Хорошо пахло, хоть и странно.

Хотелось раздобыть корабль и уплыть по этой воде в лучезарные дали под небом с рыхлыми облачками…

Черныш бегал по берегу, трогал лапкой воду, мявал недоумевающе. Мина вдруг сказала:

— А знаете, в воде не так больно.

— Ты смотри, чтобы в глаза не попало, — посоветовала Крестная.

— Кто-то идет, — окликнул Сай.

— Кто? Человек? Животное?

— Нет. Что-то большое.

Крестная вскинула голову и вскрикнула от удивления: по берегу вышагивала тяжеловесная металлическая конструкция, смонтированная из корпуса старого трамвая и огромных ног коленями назад. Она двигалась с лязгом и грохотом, двери хлопали, корпус основательно проржавел, и вообще все это выглядело очень ненадежным, но разваливаться вроде бы не собиралось, а приблизившись, остановилось. Из дверей выпала веревочная лестница.

— Хани?

Крестная торопливо выбралась на берег.

— Хани!

— Вот, видишь, я построила шагоход, — сказала Хани, сползая по лестнице и обнимая Крестную. Та, очутившись на ветру, мгновенно замерзла и задрожала. — А вы?

— Мы нашли вакцину. Доктор сделала пробные партии.

— Ура, — воскликнул Ибис, слезая вниз. Следом спустилась Вера.

Остальные, кроме Мины, тоже поспешили из воды. Мина не могла вылезти самостоятельно, и Доктору пришлось ее вытаскивать.

— Так это и есть море? — спросил Ибис.

— Да.

Вера держала в руках мешочек. Все уже поняли, что в нем находится, поняли, откуда длинные тонкие ленты сушеного мяса, которые она вынула и раздала соседям, но Вера все-таки сказала:

— Мой сын умер.

Все медленно жевали мясо, опустив головы.

Изменение оказалось проворнее их. Оно победило. Риск, страх, поиски, ранение Мины, ужасы Поселка, тоннеля со слизняками и поселения за забором, угрозы мутантов с синей кровью, искушение Сая, голод и усталость — все было напрасно: ребенок Веры, которого они хотели спасти, умер, других детей в квартале нет…

— Ну вот, — продолжала Вера. — Теперь мой сын во мне, и в вас тоже. Мы больше никогда не расстанемся. Теперь я искупаюсь в море — за себя и за него!

И она, сбросив одежду, побежала в воду, все так же ритмично опадавшую волнами на берег.


End file.
